<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Northern Kingdom by thewriterintheattic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732578">The Northern Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterintheattic/pseuds/thewriterintheattic'>thewriterintheattic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The North [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Badass Dwarf Women, Different canon, Dwarf Culture &amp; Customs, Dwarf Marriage, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Implied Mpreg, Lots of humor and irony, M/M, There's no necromancer or Dark Lord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterintheattic/pseuds/thewriterintheattic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[On Hiatus] What if the epic tales about middle-earth were slightly different from what we know? What if there's another dwarf kingdom? The Northern Kingdom tells a story about an ancient kingdom, a difference of cultures between two lovers and a war to take back an empire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dís (Tolkien)/Original Male Character(s), Frerin (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The North [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there fellow bookworms (in this case fanficworms ahahaha).<br/>First of all thank you for entering my dusty attic and had a seat to hear the story I'm about to tell. The shelves are still empty but I promise there'll be more if you like this one. I'm sorry for the mess but I just moved in for this new home. I hope you're all comfy and cosy, so let us start our story! </p><p>Enjoy and I see you in the end notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It began long ago. In a faraway land, far to the north. There was the kingdom of the dwarves of Erebor, one of the greatest kingdoms of middle-earth. Further north was the Kingdom of Zarcadia, another dwarven kingdom, ruled by King Zephyr, and his wife, Queen Freya.  </p><p>Zarcadia was a beautiful kingdom. A castle-fortress build within the mountain of Ered Mithrin and a city by its front, was ruled by a fairy king and a dwarf queen. Nobody knows how that alliance started but some say that King Lephyr, as a symbol of their alliance with Erebor, arranged a marriage between is oldest son and heir to the throne and the daughter of a dwarf lord, Fiedor, from the royal council of Erebor. Zephyr and Freya met when they we’re children without knowing they were meant to marry each other. A beautiful love story I must say, between two races which is kind of rare. Zephyr himself was the product of true love for his parents were from different races. A dwarf and a fairy as well. Zarcadia was ruled by dwarfs since the beginning of time for Durin himself had passed for these two zones.  </p><p>King Zephyr and Queen Freya ruled Zarcadia with peace, prosperity and utter surety never doubting their ruling would endure for their line lay secure in the life of their oldest son, the crown prince Ziraphyr. Besides the crown prince, the king and queen had also more 3 sons. Prince Bilbo, who was a prince without a kingdom; Princess Calanthe, the royal princess; and finally, Princess Cirila, the little princess.  </p><p>Oh, my dear reader, Zarcadia was a beautiful kingdom, where dwarves and fairies lived side by side in peace. But things can change too fast. News of a dragon evading Erebor and the destruction of Dale, had reached the kingdom of Zarcadia. Zephyr and Freya took in all the dwarves who had run north in need of shelter, many others took refuge in the Blue Mountains. They’ve heard Thranduil was there, but he didn’t help the dwarves who had just lost their kingdom because of an old rift between King Thrór and King Thranduil. Thranduil’s choice of not helping the dwarves took so many lives away. Some say this rift had started when the elves didn’t pay their debts to the dwarves, others say that King Thrór refused to give the jewels made of pure starlight to its rightful owner. Nobody knows what really happened, but at this point it really mattered? So much greediness and power and selfishness, and for what?  </p><p>It’s in this time that our story begins. Before the journey to take back Erebor from Smaug. Before the destruction and all the peace being ruined by curses and wars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! So in this chapter, we'll have the presence of Khuzdul, yes the secret language of the dwarfs.<br/>Here's a list of the words I used for this chapter: <br/>Amad - mother <br/>Adad - father <br/>Namadith - little sister <br/>Gehyith - little dove/dove that is young <br/>Namad - sister</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of peace and great parties. We were celebrating Yuletide with the royal family of Erebor, when a dark shadow had descended upon the North. The once exiled prince Ulrik had come back to curse us all. Consumed by the hate he had too our family, he sold his soul to a sorcerer for the power to destroy and rule the North. From that moment on, the peace and happiness built within this part of Middle-Earth was then destroyed forever.   </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Before the Yule Ball</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -Girls! Hurry up! Your mother is waiting for ye both. What are ye still both doing in there? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cirila: -Calanthe is still sleeping, Bella!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -Oh really? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I am awake now thanks to both your shouting. It is too early, why does she need us now? I don’t want to go to this stupid ball after all. Why did mother even had the idea of doing this? </span>
  
</p><p><span>Brown, long wavy hair unbraided to reveal a sleepy, tense face. Smart brown eyes, set tightly within their sockets, watch vigorously over the source of the sound in her room.</span> <br/><span>Soft skin gorgeously compliments her eyes and mouth and leaves a pleasurable memory of her reckless luck.</span> <br/><span>This is the face of Calanthe </span><span>Nordove</span><span>, a princess of the Northern Kingdom – The sixth kingdom of the seven fathers of the dwarves. She stands high among others, despite her warrior frame.</span></p><p>
  <span>Bella: -Because, your royal highness, your mother and Queen Lyanna came to an agreement and decided to organize the yule festival in here this year and you have to go! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Hush, I don’t want to. It has been always us. Why change that now? This season is to be spent with family and not an extreme amount of people. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -I believe you mother wants to announce your engagement to prince Thorin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Cirila, why don’t you go get your music box? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cirila: -But-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Just go. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cirila: -Fine</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -And then you go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>amad </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -You really don’t want this don’t you? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I don't. I have been talking to Thorin trough letters and we agree this wedding is not right. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -I don't have much to say really. It was ye parents’ idea. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I know and besides it is my duty as a princess and he's as the crown prince. He is not my One and I know that it is rare for royalty to have a One after all. It's all fairy tales, the reality is that duty, honour and family came first. </span>
  <span>Still,</span>
  <span> I feel that I am missing out a point here. I don’t want to marry yet. I know there is someone somewhere made just for me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -Marriage is a complicated business and in yer situation is even worse.   </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amad</span>
  </em>
  <span> says that Zira is promised to a princess from the Iron Hills. I didn't know that Daín had a sister? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -He has. She's yer age, I guess. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -You know that he doesn’t like her at all. I don't know her that well but she seemed rude and unkind. She would never be a good queen. I know a certain princess from a certain kingdom who would be a great queen. And she is also my age.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -Now ye’re being rude. I'm sure that she is not that bad.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -He doesn’t love her. His heart belongs to the princess of Erebor and even her is to be married to the prince of Ered Luin. She would be a great queen. I've heard they call her the shield-maid and that she is a really good sword fighter. Since the beginning me and Dís have been really good friends. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -Oh I understand. Ye’re making on purpose. Come on, go get changed. Your mother is waiting for you Calanthe. Don’t be late, ye're about to meet </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> spouse. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Oh Bella! Do you remember that it is not the first time we see each other? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -Oh I do remember. And if I remember correctly it isn't the crown prince ye are interested but his brother. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -The crown prince isn't interested in me either. My </span>
  <em>
    <span>amad</span>
  </em>
  <span> would never approve my union with prince </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> and I believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>adad </span>
  </em>
  <span>would say the same. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -I don't know. Now get your royal ass off of the bed and get ready for breakfast. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Dearest Bella, we've been friends since we we're both little and you're my personal maid, just like Nara, but if I was my </span>
  <span>mother,</span>
  <span> I was going to have you arrested for that comment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -Then thank Mahal you are not your mother. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was finally night time and the royal family were making the final preparations to celebrate Yuletide with their guests. Since the festivals were two weeks full of balls, food and enchanting, the princes would stay the two weeks in Zarcadia. Thrain and Lyarra must return to their kingdom after the first week. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As I was saying, </span>
  <span>Zarcadia</span>
  <span> was representing their land in this season. Dwarves were known for the splendour for </span>
  <span>this kind of festivities</span>
  <span> just like fairies are. Both Queens, Freya and Lyanna, from both kingdoms had arranged all the preparations with the help of their husbands of course. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was time for the royal banquet now and our princess was late of course. As always. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -Princess Calanthe are ye ready? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Not yet Bella, I can't find my gloves! Nara didn’t </span>
  <span>bring</span>
  <span> them?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -You don't need gloves.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -But... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*a knock on the door* </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bella: -Right on time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zira: -Sister, are you ready? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Yes Zira, I am. Weren't you supposed to be downstairs already?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zira: -I was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amad</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent me to looking for you. The festival had already started.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I wasn't aware of the time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zira: -You lie. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Fine, think what you will. You look handsome, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ma</span>
  </em>
  <span> who ordered that for you? - Zira was wearing a full black garment with both his and the kingdom insignias and his silver circlet. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zira: -Actually no, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And you don't look bad yourself. Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ma</span>
  </em>
  <span>'s necklace? - Calanthe was wearing a yellow ball gown with long sleeves and a blue ribbon circling her waist and another holding tight her hair on a low ponytail, besides that she was using her mother's necklace and her silver diadem.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Yes, it was her gift for my </span>
  <span>coming-of-age</span>
  <span> ceremony. Now shut up. Let us go then. It is time to face my destiny after all. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zira: -Calanthe stop it. You have nothing to fear, Thorin isn't that bad and you know that. It is not the first time we all been together remember? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Besides </span>
  <em>
    <span>ma</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ada</span>
  </em>
  <span> already did that to you haven't they? With Daín's sister? What was her name again? Astrid? I didn't even know he had a sister? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zira: -Now that is a matter for latter. We're here. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe gave her brother a warning look that said "Later we will talk about this and there is no escape from that"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*the doors to the ball room opened* </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Servant: -Presenting the Crown Prince </span>
  <span>Ziraphyr</span>
  <span> and the Princess Calanthe!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The ball room was splendid. As they descended the stairs to the main floor, Calanthe could see snowflakes on the handrail and a massive Christmas tree right behind the royal table. The room look like if it was decorated with white and blue crystals, white gems and pure starlight garlands decorating the walls. A sight they would never forget. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was already dancing again after they were announced. King Zephyr was dancing with Queen Lyanna and Queen Freya and King Thrain were talking about something. Bilbo was dancing with Cirila and Thorin, Frerin and Dis were beside their father. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Freya: -Oh! My children! Come, don't be shy!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your majesty. - Calanthe bowed – Your royal highnesses. - Calanthe slightly bowed her head and Zira copied all her motions. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thrain: -Princess Calanthe, prince Ziraphyr. How have you been? The last time I saw you it was two years ago.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zira: -Yes, your majesty. I believe you didn't come to our sister's coming of age ceremony. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thrain</span>
  <span>: -No indeed. It is been a long </span>
  <span>time;</span>
  <span> I must say it is good to be here again. On </span>
  <span>Zarcadia's</span>
  <span> halls. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -We are delighted to have you and your family here again, your majesty. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thrain: -I believe you know my children already.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Yes, your majesty. We had the pleasure to </span>
  <span>meet</span>
  <span> them the last time we went to Erebor. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thrain</span>
  <span>: -Indeed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zira: -Princess Dís, will you give the honour of this dance? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dís: -Why I- Sure. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Princess Calanthe, will you give me the same honour?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I don’t see why not. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The music had started again. A waltz. </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> and Calanthe swing and turn like the others around the ball room. Calanthe whispered to </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> “Are you sure this is wise? We weren’t supposed to dance with each other” and he answered “I don’t care Calanthe. I only wanted to dance with you tonight. You look beautiful” and then she said in return “You too look beautiful”. Eye in eye and hand in hand they danced. For a moment it looked like if they were the only </span>
  <span>one's</span>
  <span> dancing in the room. Their eyes saying all they couldn’t say out loud. They continued to dance till the end of the music until the same feeling appeared and they both look away from each other when Freya spoke. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Freya: -I believe, that today is a special day. Let us feast then! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The background noise stopped and everyone got to their tables to start eating and drinking. On each head of the table there was both kings from both kingdoms. On Zephyr's right was Freya and on his left was Zira. The same happened on the other side of the table, Queen Lyanna was seated by her husband's right and Thorin on his left. Calanthe, by Mahal's will, was seated in front of </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>. Throughout all dinner, the looks and smiles they drove to each other were noticed by Bilbo and Dís who were talking discretely about that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, they all gathered around the Christmas Tree that was placed in the middle of the room. The tradition before changing gifts with each other was making a wish to the star above the Tree. In the region of the </span>
  <span>North,</span>
  <span> it is tradition to make a wish upon the star. People believe it's a quite prayer, to Mahal and </span>
  <span>Eru</span>
  <span>, for good luck for the coming year. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, this year was quite different. Before anyone could make their </span>
  <span>wishes,</span>
  <span> someone burst through the door. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Look what we have got here. A party and I wasn't even invited.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was tension in the air. Ulrik had come. Calanthe and her brother's first instinct was to protect Cirila. Cirila was the only one that wasn't ready to be a warrior unlike her family. The same happened to the Durin's.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zephyr: -How dare you to return here? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ulrik: -Well brother, I came home after all this time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zephyr: -You are not my brother, you're a traitor! Get out!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ulrik: -You think you can </span>
  <span>banish</span>
  <span> me again? After all this time? Mother banished me for 20 years and now I had come to reclaim my throne.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zephyr: -This kingdom isn't yours. You are the youngest, and still even if you were the eldest, after what you did to our family, mother would never trust you this kingdom. You betrayed us.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thrain: -You dare to ruin your brother's rule and the period of peace we've been having since you were banished? Middle-Earth was going to be at war because of your selfishness.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ulrik: -Mark my words! You and your family will perish within a year! I will not rest until I see the end of the Nordove line forever! I will take my revenge!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And with that Ulrik disappeared in thin air. The party had finished. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night all the guests and staff and the royal family had withdrawn to their respective rooms and chambers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The siblings were in Calanthe’s chamber living room chatting about what happened. The room wasn’t enormous. It was fit for a princess. With three doors besides the entering door, one leading to Cirila’s bedroom and the other to Calanthe’s, the third one was leading to an office where Calanthe and Cirila often read and study. As the older sister, her mother had trusted her to teach Cirila how to survive in the world outside the walls of the castle. Both rooms were decorated in a similar way. Dark neutral colours making the space feel cosy and comfortable.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cirila was already sleeping against her sister’s shoulder. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zira: -How dared he? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Da warned us. We must prepare to defeat this evil once and for all. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I agree. I believe Da has a plan </span>
  <span>already</span>
  <span>? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zira: -He does. We still have time till the curse his fulfilled, right now we should worry about Cirila’s security. I feel that is there something approaching us. War is coming. I can feel it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe and Bilbo: -I feel it too. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Well we’re all tired, it had been a long night. I’m going to withdraw and wake Cirila in the process.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both brothers agreed and they all withdrew for their respective rooms but before Calanthe could enter hers Cirila asked if she could sleep in her room. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cirila: -Do you think he will come back? - Cirila was already in her makeshift bed next to her sister's bed while Calanthe was undoing her hair and taking of her jewels.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -No, I don't believe so. And even if he does, I will be here to protect you </span>
  <em>
    <span>namadith</span>
  </em>
  <span> like I've always been and I always will. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cirila: -I wish I was a warrior like you or ma. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -One day you will be. I'm sure of that. Arzi has been training you like he trained all of us. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cirila: -Calanthe?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Yes </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cirila: -Can you sing the lullaby?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Of course. "On the wind, Cross the sea, </span>
  <span>hear</span>
  <span> this song and remember, </span>
  <span>soon</span>
  <span> you'll be, Home with me, Once upon a December."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Goodnight </span>
  <em>
    <span>gehyith</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cirila: -Goodnight </span>
  <em>
    <span>namad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for staying till the end. I hope you enjoyed my little space of creation and I hope to see you next time.  </p><p>The writer in the attic. </p><p>(The lullaby I used belongs to the animated movie "Anastasia" 1997)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello, I hope you're all well in this strange situation we're living now. So today we're going back in time on our story. As always, I hope you like it and here's a list of the Khuzdul:<br/>Namadith - little sister<br/>Namad - brother</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years before the curse Ulrik send to both Erebor and Zarcadia, a meeting in Erebor took place.  </p><p>King Zephyr and Queen Freya had come, as a request from Thrain and Lyarra, to warn them about the dangers that were to come.   </p><p>Calanthe: -Are you excited to be here? Both of you?  </p><p>The northern royal family had come to Erebor by request of the king and queen. An agreement about joining the two kingdoms was to be made and bureaucracies and battle plans to be arranged. Ulrik's exile was to be finished two years from now. Ulrik was dangerous to all Middle-Earth. Ulrik was disgusted with his bloodline. Being half dwarf and half fairy was something he never liked before. Twenty years ago, before his eldest brother, Zephyr, got married to Freya, Ulrik vowed to kill them both should Freya ever became Queen. Their mother, the Queen at the time, had banished him for the threat against their line and their people. A threat that was punishable and never forgotten; people were even considered traitors for hate crimes against their own people. The law was hard, but should they get the luck to be exiled and accepted in another kingdom then they had the odds in their side. Ulrik was one of them, he runaway to South. The warmer region without a king to rule it. It was managed by a dwarf Lord whose name was Loike. Loike himself had the same ideal and mindset of Ulrik.  </p><p>Bilbo: -I have never been here before so yes, I am. </p><p>Zira: -Me too.  </p><p>Calanthe: -That wasn't what I meant. Aren't you, I don't know, excited to meet new people from other kingdoms? I mean, it isn't as if we haven't done this before, but I don't know. These people seem different to me.  </p><p>Cirila: -I've heard they like respect all, even us.  </p><p>Calanthe: -Thank the gods you've never came with us when we went to other kingdoms, especially the Iron Hills or even Ered Luin.  </p><p>Zira: -The people in the North are more open minded and friendly than people from other regions are.  </p><p>Freya: -Children! Stop that fussing – she said with fondness in her tone. A mother always knew when her children were acting like children, especially the older ones who should give the example on their little sister. - Where's ye father?  </p><p>Zephyr: -I'm right here. Are you all ready? I can see them waitin' for us in the gate.  </p><p>All the family had come. When they all got out it was Frigga, Freya's mother, who takes care of the kingdom. She is a part of the council as well and the mother of the Queen, which gave her the title to rule under the instructions of her daughter and her son-in-law.  </p><p>In their trip they had to be discreet so they only brought what was necessary for their stay, for there were no festivities our balls to attend and the staying was short. The distance wasn't that far so they didn't need carriages nor something like that. It was midday when they reached the gate of one of the greatest kingdoms on Middle-Earth. Erebor. Stronghold of Thrain, King Under the Moutain, the mightiest of the Dwarf Lords. King Thrain and Queen Lyarra ruled Erebor with utter surety, never doubting their house would endure for the line of Durin lay secure on the hands of their eldest son, Thorin, and their second son, Frerin. Besides the two boys, they had a girl, named Dís, who was to be wed with the heir of Ered Luin.  </p><p>The arrival to Erebor was an uproar. The northern family had been warmly welcomed by their allies from Erebor. </p><p>Thrain: -Welcome my old friends, to Erebor. I trust you had a long journey? </p><p>Zephyr: -It is been a long time indeed old friend. Yes, we're quite tired of our journey.  </p><p>Freya: -Thank you for the inviting Thrain. How have you all been? Good I believe.  </p><p>Lyanna: -Oh yes. And you have been good too I presume? </p><p>Freya: -Yes. You must remember my children? Ziraphyr, Bilbo, Calanthe and Cirila.  </p><p>The four younger members of the party bowed to their majesties.  </p><p>Thrain: -Of course we do. Welcome children, to Erebor's halls.  </p><p>Zira: -Thank you, your majesties.  </p><p>Calanthe: -It is an honour for us to be here.  </p><p>Bilbo: -Thank you for the invitation.  </p><p>Lyarra: -Well now, let us go inside. You have to meet my children, I'm sorry they haven't been here to receive you but I believe they are sparring with Dwalin.  </p><p>Freya: -If it had been in our Kingdom's halls, I believe dear Lyarra, that my children would have been doing the same. </p><p>Zephyr: -If I had to guess the last time, we saw them it was on Dis' coming of age ceremony.  </p><p>Thrain: -Yes indeed.  </p><p>Already inside, they received their greetings from the royal council of Erebor and Balin, who was also waiting for them.  </p><p>After both royal couples entered Thrain's office with Balin, the Nordove children were left to explore the mountain and it is then, when they got back from where they entered, that they found the Durins and Dwalin.  </p><p>Dwalin: -You lot must be the princes from the north? I'm Dwalin son of Fundin, at your service yer royal highnesses – he bowed to them </p><p>Zira: -Yes, but please. You don't need that formalities. We're not with our parents- </p><p>Calanthe: -I recall that name from somewhere. Your warrior skills precede you, master Dwalin. I believe you know one of my personal maids? Nara? </p><p>Dwalin: -I do yes, she's my cousin by me mother's side.  </p><p>Calanthe: -So I thought. Before you said that, Zira, you could've presented yourself or no? I am sorry for my brother's lack of manners. My name is Calanthe Nordove, I'm the princess of Zarcadia, at your service, and these are my siblings, Ziraphyr, Bilbo and Cirila. I believe you are the Durins?  </p><p>Thorin: -Yes. My name is Thorin, I am the crown prince of Erebor. These are my younger siblings, Frerin and Dís.  </p><p>Bilbo: -It is an honour to meet you all.   </p><p>Dís: -I believe, princess Calanthe, we have the same age? </p><p>Calanthe: -Yes, we do princess Dís. Please, I don't need that formalities. I'd rather be called by my name than by my title, after all our titles are not our birth names.  </p><p>Dís: -Indeed, I agree. I believe we're going to be good friends.  </p><p>The others agreed.  </p><p>Calanthe: -I'm sorry for my <em> namadith’s  </em>lack of talking. She's not used to this "diplomacy" if we could call that.  </p><p>Frerin: -Not at all. We all have been there before. After some years it turns out naturally. Don't worry about that little one.  </p><p>Cirila: -T-Thank you – Cirila nodded shyly.  </p><p>Thorin: -Since both our parents are in meetings, I believe we have time till dinner to have some fun, have we not?  </p><p>Dís: -I believe so, <em> nadad.  </em>Do you want to explore the Old Halls? </p><p>Frerín Durin was the middle child of King Thrain and Queen Lyarra. He was the most playful among the brothers. Dís was the quite one, but this time she wasn’t, and Thorin the responsible but he was quite interested in the mysterious hobbit. Frerín was incredibly quiet. Which was a surprise to his siblings. </p><p>Thorin: -No, you’re not going to explore the Old Halls. They barely known our kingdom; they could get lost. </p><p>Bilbo: -I’m sorry Dís, but Thorin’s right. We barely known your kingdom. But we can do other things!  </p><p>Calanthe: -I have a brilliant idea. Can you show me where there is an empty room?  </p><p>Frerin: -Why do you need an empty room? </p><p>Calanthe: -You’ll see. </p><p>Zira: -Calanthe wait! Are you sure this is wise? The last time you did this they ended up hurting you and called you a freak.  </p><p>Calanthe: -We're still in the North, <em> nadad </em>, and should I remind you that the people in this region are more friendly and warmer than in the south? </p><p>Zira didn't answer for he knew his sister was right. The three dwarves took our guests to an empty room, just like she asked. </p><p>Dís: -Here we are. </p><p>They all were curious of what was going to happened, but the Durins were more. Today they were going to get to know the Nordove's powers in their bloodline. Magic and fairy blood run deep within someone who born on the Nordove line. Tales tell that the Nordove line started between a rare thing. Where a dwarf found its One in a fairy and a fairy found its soulmate on a dwarf. The crossing between the two races had been noticed in the next generations. They all had the same height of dwarfs but women couldn't grow beards like fairies. Some were blessed with magic and there were some who were blessed and all their heirs with the magic of the fairies. Nowadays it was more common to see relationships with fairies and dwarves. Fairies were nothing like the Sindarin elves. They were more friendly, generous and selfless.  </p><p>Calanthe: Now, I have something quite precious to show you  </p><p>Thorin: Then why are you- </p><p>Bilbo: Just watch Thorin </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW266056908 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW266056908 BCX0">From Calanthe’s hands, particles made of pure starlight came out. The powers of the </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW266056908 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW266056908 BCX0">Nordove</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW266056908 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW266056908 BCX0"> line. The </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW266056908 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW266056908 BCX0">Nordove’s</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW266056908 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW266056908 BCX0"> were known by their bloodline and them being right descendants from </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW266056908 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW266056908 BCX0">Eru</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW266056908 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW266056908 BCX0"> himself, allowed them to have the powers they had; such powers in the wrong hands could lead to destruction.</span>
  </span>
  
</p><p>Durins: -Woow </p><p>Dís: -That’s so cool. Sometimes I wished I had powers too. I wouldn't have to get my hair ready by myself. </p><p>Zira: -It is useful for that kind of things yes – he said awkwardly and then chuckled. </p><p>Calanthe: -So you don’t think that I'm a freak? - asked Calanthe. She was so afraid to lose her new friends for that.  </p><p>Frerin: -Why would you think that? I think magic is cool. Can you do more? </p><p>Frerín was so curious about Calanthe just like his brother was curious about Bilbo. This two were on the other side of the room. Away from the others. </p><p>Calanthe then turned the dark room into a beautiful ball room and turned everyone’s clothes into ball clothes. Both her, Cirila and Dís with beautiful ball gowns and the boys with beautiful prince’s clothes.  </p><p>Bilbo: -That’s new Cala, I've never saw you turning a room into this beautiful ball room. </p><p>Zira: -Nor did I. </p><p>Calanthe: -It’s because I learned how to do it when you two were in meetings with father </p><p>Zira: -Touché  </p><p>While the five of them were dancing and playing around like child's, Thorin and Bilbo were speaking to each other on a corner of the room. </p><p>Calanthe: -Look there.  </p><p>Cirila: -What are they talking about? </p><p>Zira: -I believe Thorin asked Bilbo why he isn't like us? </p><p>Frerin: -And why is that?  </p><p>Calanthe: -When I was born, he was already with us. </p><p>Zira: -We have the same age, me and Bilbo. When Calanthe was born, we're already had come out of age. It was in that time that mum told us about Bilbo's origins.  </p><p>Calanthe: -He was a crown prince. From the Shire. Before the orcs had raid the village. King Bungo and Queen Belladonna were old friends of my parents so they beg them to protect their only child and so they did.  </p><p>Cirila: -There is a belief that hobbits are some kind of descendent from Ilúvatar and Bilbo is no different from the others. His line comes from fairies as well. He is different from all the Hobbits that are drawn on the books. He doesn't have big feet like them and- </p><p>Calanthe: -Yes Ciri, we get it. He is different. Mum says is a blessing from Yavanna, the mother of the children of the kindly west. For us being a blessing means that we look alike.  </p><p>Before they could continue, Balin enters the room and said that their parents were waiting for them in the dining hall.  </p><p><b> --------------------- </b> </p><p>After dinner, when everyone withdrawn to their own chambers, Bilbo and Calanthe went on a stroll through the mountain. Not all the mountain of course, but to the balcony of the front gate, where they could see the city of Dale. After they reached the balcony, the guards that were doing their watch bowed their heads to them and Calanthe asked the two guards if they leave alone and could come back in an hour or less.  </p><p>Calanthe: -I’m glad that Cirila did not go through what we went through when we went to other kingdoms. </p><p>Bilbo: -Aye. I can’t imagine what she would do if it did; I mean we are older, we can bear the looks and murmurs, but she is still young and she knows nothing about this. She would feel ashamed of what she is. </p><p>Calanthe nothing said but agreed in silence; they stayed silent for what seemed like an hour but with was only a moment before Calanthe broke the silence between them. </p><p>Calanthe: -I saw you talking with Thorin when we were in the ball room – she smirked </p><p>Bilbo: -I-I. He's so... He's so... </p><p>Calanthe: -Charming? </p><p>Bilbo: -Yes! - I mean no! - I mean what? Ugh! Who am I trying to deceive? You are my sister, of course you would see through my lies; and take that smirk out of your face.  </p><p>Calanthe: -Of course I would, but don't worry. I'm sure he said the same to Dís. She talked to me about that matter, she said he was mooning over the Prince of The Shire- </p><p>Bilbo: -Prince of The Shire? Nobody calls me that.  </p><p>Calanthe: -Let me finish - she chuckled - Apparently, you are made for each other. Before you two do something stupid, I suggest you get to know each other better.   </p><p>Bilbo: -What do you mean by- Oh! Don't say that Calanthe, nothing's going to happen - he got even redder than he was when Calanthe had mentioned the new person of his thoughts  </p><p>Calanthe: -You'll never know, brother mine - and with that, Calanthe came back inside the mountain and withdraw to her chambers, leaving Bilbo behind to think about the matter.   </p><p>  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you for staying till the end. I hope you enjoyed my little space of creation and I hope to see you next time.  </p><p>The writer in the attic.<br/>(All the khuzdul words I'm using are listed here https://islenthatur.wordpress.com/welcome/)</p><p>[Edited author's note: I'm sorry for those who had already read this chapter but I was rereading all the work that I already had done so I could get inspired to continue writing and when I reread this chapter there were parts I didn't like so I changed it a bit. I thought it was unfair not to talk about Cirila's first experience visiting a new kingdom, and so I added that part too and it makes more sense now]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. War Flashbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello, welcome back. I hope you're all healthy and fine, and if you're not I hope you'll get better soon &lt;3 <br/>Thank you so much for the kudos and comments btw &lt;3<br/>So in today's chapter we'll have some flashbacks, and I'm not going to say more.<br/>As always, here the list of khuzdul words used in this chapter:<br/>Ugmil’amad - grandmother<br/>Gehyith - little dove/dove that is young<br/>Ugmil’adad - grandfather</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Present time </b>  </p><p>A year had been passed since Ulrik had cursed the North. Since he came back to the North, the peace we once lived in was destroyed. War has been declared to Zarcadia by the threat of the Northern beasts of reaching Ered Mithrin.  </p><p>A year before, a plan had been made between the kings from the near kingdoms; Ered Luin and the Iron Hills had sent emissaries to speak in their monarchs’ name. All the help they could get was a must. Warriors had been prepared and trained to fight for the North, from the three races. The War of the North was to be an important role on the history of Middle-Earth. </p><p>Zephyr had gathered his three older sons to explain the plan discussed by the allies. King Thrain and his sons agreed to help, the same with the King and Queen of Mirkwood, the King of Dale, and the Iron Hills and even help from Ered Luin was coming in its way.  </p><p>At first Thranduil hadn't agreed to help in this war all because of his rift with the dwarves but Queen Lyra, his wife, and Queen Freya were great friends and besides, if he didn't help stopping this enemy, Mirkwood would be destroyed by the fire beasts.  </p><p>The south kingdom didn't come to help its kin in the fight to stop the enemy, instead they said they didn't want anything to do it that. Little did the North known that it was Ulrik himself who caused the war to happen. In secret, the South Kingdom and the Northern Beasts made a pact where was agreed, should they win the war, they would rule over Middle-Earth alongside Ulrik. Loike, the Dwarf Lord of the South, had the same ideologies that Ulrik has and so he helped him usurp the throne.  </p><p>What I said here was being discussed by Zephyr and his children. </p><p>Calanthe: -Shouldn't the South Kingdom have a King or a Queen?  </p><p>Zira: -It had. They perished. Loike is the regent now. The Lord of the South Kingdom. </p><p>Calanthe: -It's strange that with such a powerful family behind the system they'd still perished.  </p><p>The Kingdom of the South was ruled by a powerful family of the line of the Redwolf or Blacklocks. This kingdom has been in their hands for generations; their line was most known by their warriors and their ability to plan a war. Their only disadvantage was trusting too much in their council, more specifically, Loike. The South, just like the North, were important and powerful strongholds where there was more trade and in terms of battles, they were vital places. Such regions in foul hands would lead to disgrace and fear; things not even Mahal or any Valar could help. </p><p>Bilbo: -Calanthe and Zira are right Ada.  </p><p>Zephyr: -I know. It doesn't matter now; they wouldn't be here in time if they were to help us. Now, I called the three of you here to discuss the plan with you. Each one of you will led a group of our best warriors in our army. You'll be responsible for them, lead them and healed them if possible. Me and your mother, we'll be leading the rest behind you. Thranduil and Lyra, alongside with the King of Ered Luin, will be attacking from the right - </p><p>Calanthe: -Wait! You said mother will come with us? Who's going to stay with Cirila and rule Zarcadia while we're all out there?  </p><p>Frigga: -I will. </p><p>Zira, Bilbo, Calanthe: -<em> Ugmil’amad </em>? - they turned towards the voice. There, leaning on the close door with her arms crossed in front of her chest, was Frigga. Frigga was the mother of the Queen and therefore she was the siblings’ grandmother. The lines on her face, showed exactly her age, even though she was much younger than she seemed. A strong dwarrodam wearing traveling clothes and with her gear strapped on her waist; an old warrior and member of Zephyr’s council. With was visible from whom Freya had inherit more traits; Brown hair tight strongly on a single braid with little braids supporting her beads, and just like her hair, so was her beard.  </p><p>Bilbo: -I thought you were in Erebor. </p><p>Frigga: -And I was. Thrain told me about the war and immediately after, I received a letter from your father to comeback as soon as I could to Zarcadia.  </p><p>Zephyr: -I asked to your grandmother to take care of Cirila and the Kingdom.  </p><p>Frigga: -It is an honour for me, Zephyr, to protect the Kingdom and my youngest granddaughter.  </p><p>Zephyr trusted his mother-in-law in fulfilling their duties while they were on the battlefield. Should they perished she would be regent until Cirila was ready to occupy the throne. All of his children had the same education. All of them should be prepared to inherit the crown, even though they wouldn't rule their kingdom or any other.  </p><p><b> --------------------- </b> </p><p>The War for the North was done. The beasts were slayed to death. The North had win.  </p><p>The cost? The crown prince was dead, the prince of the Shire was weak and injured, the northern princess was half burned by a northern dragon who had been slayed after, the losses were heavy. Queen Lyra had perished and King Thranduil had meet dragon fire and had half of his face burned. The King of Ered Luin had encountered the same faith of the majority of the allied who lay death in the ground. The line of Durin was injured, with some broken limbs and ribs. King Zephyr and Queen Freya were alive but unconscious both with severe injuries. </p><p>The aftermath was the hardest to overcome and bear. In that night, and for the rest of the year, there were no feasts or songs sang in this part of Middle-Earth. The grief was beyond measure.  </p><p>Calanthe never wore bright colours in her attire again. Her hair, once loose and free bearing only two braids, was now always braided and even sometimes tied up in a bun. Cirila was never the same girl again, like her sister, she never wore bright colours again and her hair was always braided and never loose; they were never the same cheerful girls they once were, not even a smile they showed anymore. People were never the same after the war. This was supposed to be a time for prosperity and change; in the end what they received was war on their doorstep.  </p><p>-Calanthe! - a voice in the distance called for her.  </p><p>-Calanthe! - again the same voice called for her, clearer this time  </p><p>-Calanthe wake up! We need to go!  </p><p>She suddenly woke up and fall of her bed, breathing heavily. It was not the first time she had dreamed about the war, and sure it wasn’t going to be the last time.  </p><p>Bella: -Your royal highness, hurry now. Your brother is waiting for you - she said standing next to Calanthe and helping her up. Calanthe nothing answered. Finally, the day had come where she would leave her home behind and fulfil her duty as an alley.  </p><p>Less than two years after the War of the North, news had reached the kingdom, saying that a dragon had entered Erebor in search of its wealth. Most citizens were dead, others took refuge where they could find which was nothing because they ended up death. The majority had sought help from the supposed ally that was there but he never gave the much-needed help. Thranduil had turned his back to his allies, saying he wouldn’t risk the life of his kin for a fire drake from the North. Many of the wanderer dwarves took refuge in the North and others had been led by Thorin, Frerin and their father to the Blue Mountains, where its former King and Queen were waiting for them. The Queen was the daughter of the now exiled king and his family. In the time between the war and the dragon, Dís and the Crown Prince of Ered Luin had married; where only the nobility and family attend. Zephyr and Freya, recovering from the loss of their son, didn’t attend; in their place went Calanthe, who had been recently Crown Princess of the North. Queen Lyarra had died with an unexpected disease without a cure. The disease is known as shadow dementia. The effects of shadow dementia were loss of memory and weakness of the bones; It had run deep in her family's veins but she was the last one to get it.  What was supposed to be a century for changes, where new generations would rule an empire, was now a century of decay, destruction and ashes. </p><p>Sixty years had passed since the war and since Smaug usurped the throne of Erebor. Thrain sent letters to his allies asking for help on his quest for reclaiming Erebor, the only reply was from the Northern Kingdom.  </p><p>Zephyr: -Where is your sister? - Zephyr asked Bilbo who was already mounted on his pony with a pack on his back.  </p><p>It was nearly dawn; they were at the gates ready to part to Ered Luin to meet their party. Zephyr, Freya, Cirila and Frigga were saying their goodbyes to the siblings. They all were more sceptic towards this quest; never knowing if they would be together again or if the siblings were going to live to tell the story. Deep down inside, Zephyr and Freya were afraid, but they trusted their children to come back home and alive; as the years went by, they grew more protective towards each other, never letting anyone alone of go out into the city of Zarcadia alone. Danger was always on watch. </p><p>Calanthe: -I'm right here – answered Calanthe while she was mounting her pony and putting on her leather gloves </p><p>She was wearing her full leather travel clothes with her knee length high heel boots, just like Bilbo was without the heels of course, and her fur black cloak. In her upper arm rested a silver bracelet that once belonged to Zira. Her hair was tied up in a braided ponytail wearing her usual beads. In her thigh rested a dagger she had crafted herself and, in her waist, rested Lazarus, one of Zira’s swords. The other has been buried with its bearer, deep within the mountain, where rested the Nordove ancestors’.  </p><p>Bilbo was wearing his travel clothes, identical to Calanthe’s, with a black cloak. His only jewellery were the beads he usually wears in his hair, the shoulder length hair that was tightly braided. In his waist rested his trident daggers and his sword. Sting the Giant Spider Slayer, he had called it, on their mission to far east lands.  </p><p>Bilbo: -There's your answer – he said looking back at his father  </p><p>Zephyr: -Go now my children, be safe.  </p><p>Freya: -Calanthe, take this with you. To always remember us. - Freya gave her the necklace she'd thought had been lost long ago in the battlefield. Pending from a silver chain was a black gem carved in the form of a triangle and built-in within intricate silver wire patterns; such jewellery was a present from her parents for her coming of age and carries a spell containing all their memories of Calanthe, including her own, till that day.  </p><p>Calanthe: -My necklace! But how?  </p><p>Freya: -It isn't important now dear. Be safe my little angels, soon we'll be together again and the we shall feast and celebrate. </p><p>Cirila: -I will miss you dearly, both of you – Cirila cried </p><p>Bilbo: -Don't cry Ciri. We'll be together again, I promise. </p><p>Calanthe: -Stay true to your path, <em>gehyith </em> <em> .  </em>Be the warrior you always had dreamed of it. Shall we come back alive, I myself will test your fight skills.  </p><p>Frigga: -Take these weapons my grandchildren –she said moving forward towards the ponies and their ridders' - they were of good use by me and your <em> Ugmil’adad </em> in our time. </p><p>The said weapons were two bows, each different from another. Both carved from the same dark wood but with different intricate patterns that decorated all the weapon. In its handle there was the northern insignia, carved recently. </p><p>Calanthe: -Thank you grandma.  </p><p>After saying goodbye to their family, not knowing if they would ever come back home, they went on their journey to Ered Luin, to reunite with their long-time friends once more.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you for staying till the end. I hope you enjoyed my little space of creation and I hope to see you next time.</p><p>The writer in the attic.<br/>(All the khuzdul words I'm using are listed here https://islenthatur.wordpress.com/welcome/ and please go check their fanfic "A cursed blessing" here on AO3, it is amazing)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Ghost Town of The Shire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today we'll have some emotions here. That's it. To be honest it was really hard for me to write this chapter because I didn't want to make this kind creatures to suffer but it had to be done.<br/>I hope you like and as always, here's the Khuzdul list:<br/>Namadith - little sister<br/>Adad - father<br/>Nadad - brother</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been six months since Bilbo and Calanthe started their journey to the Blue Mountains. They were expecting to reach </span>
  <span>Ered</span>
  <span> Luin by the end of summer, in two days' time. By this time in their journey, they had already faced a pack of orcs mounted on their </span>
  <span>wargs</span>
  <span> who led to an injured Calanthe. Nothing to serious that a bit of salve, medicines and rest couldn't cure. Night was getting up by the time they reached the boarder of the Shire had leaving Bree behind, the last populated place before their final destination, many hours ago. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before they entered Calanthe had asked Bilbo if he was ok. She understood what was going on his mind. On his heart. He answered he was ok and they needed to continue; of course, his sister didn’t believe in a single word he’d told. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Tell me why I'm not entirely surprised by your answer? We've already had this conversation before remember? Regarding to a certain prince...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Things are different from before, Calanthe. And he isn't what goes through my mind in this moment</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I am sorry, I really am, but you couldn't have done nothing. You were only an infant back then.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -You're right </span>
  <em>
    <span>namadith</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all I could do is be grateful for the chance they gave me. If it wasn't for them and our parents, I should've been dead by now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -And you wouldn't have met Thorin and fell for him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -You didn't </span>
  <span>say</span>
  <span> that </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Sorry, I’m just trying to light the mood before we cross the boarder</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -I'm going to think about your forgiveness – he said, ridding of to the ghost town of the Shire with a small grin on his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe chuckled and started riding again close to his brother. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle road that led to The Shire was now a network of vines, grasses and roots that had taken hold of every bit they could get. Broken branches and leaves cover the roads inside the town while the tall grasses of the unkempt gardens sway in the wind. Some doorways seemed in relative decent condition while others were destroyed and were indistinguishable from other collapsed walls and piles of dirt and bricks. There were signs of fires, in some cases it was merely a trail of soot and smoke stains above a window pane, in others it was a pile of ash where once a building stood. </span>
  
</p><p><span>The Shire, once a gentlefolk town exiled from the world, was now partially reclaimed by nature. The creaking of wood and grinding of metal-wood gates were the only sounds in this town now. They were disturbing noises in a disturbing environment.</span> <br/>
<span>The town hall, once the pride and glory of this town, was turned into a new pride and glory by the various animals that lived here. All sorts of rodents and insects had all taken their spots.</span> <br/>
<span>No matter how many animals made their home in this town now you couldn't help but be overcome with loneliness. Life had not just come to a halt; it had completely disappeared. But even when all the buildings are finally taken by nature there was at least the knowledge that the animals wouldn't have to leave and could continue their lives in peace. </span></p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -May they find peace wherever they are. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -May their souls find peace at last.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them prayed for the kind children of the West, the children of Yavanna. Wherever orcs stepped foot on, they'd left a track of destruction behind. When Bilbo had been born, winter fell in the Shire; not any winter but the worst winter they had faced. Food was scarce for everyone, for the winter had destroyed all the harvests crops for the season; the famine had attracted the wolves and there for packs of orcs. Before it was too late, Bilbo’s parents, Queen Belladonna and King Bungo, had trusted their son to the northern monarchs, who were there to aid what they could to save the children of Yavanna. It was in vain; the majority had been </span>
  <span>slayed</span>
  <span>. Few run away to Bree, where they could find refuge. Had they thought to come back to their homeland? No, they were afraid that the same faith had reach them again. They refused to leave their happy lives behind to reclaim a homeland that was lost forever. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -It's getting too dark to continue ridding, we should make camp here. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Agreed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them dismounted their ponies and started preparing their things to camp. Today it was the last day eating rations, for tomorrow at dawn, Gandalf was to joined them and they would ride to Ered Luin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -What do you think Zira would thought of this "adventure" we're in? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -I think he would be jealous for not coming with us. It was more probable that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ada </span>
  </em>
  <span>would send us instead of him. He was the crown prince so he couldn't risk his life for this quest even if we are to succeed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I agree entirely with you, but look at us now. The crown princess is now risking her life for this quest-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Yes, because Cirila was still too young to take the job.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Yes, and for the record I would still be here if Zira was to stay back home. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Of course you would. You wouldn't miss an opportunity to see the second </span>
  <span>prince,</span>
  <span> would you? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Should I remind you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nadad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it is you who, after all this time, had been mooning over the crown prince of Erebor? Don't worry, he's still unmarried, for what Dís told me in her last letter. And Frerin too. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -It's a good thing that they are unmarried. You can now marry him and live happily ever after. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Make your words my words. Marriage is not for me; I have duties to fulfil and I can rule alone. I remember when Thorin and I were to be married before the war happened. Mother and father wanted an alliance between us and Erebor, with my marriage to him, but since then I always knew that I wasn't made for him. That I didn't belong beside him. But you do, Bilbo. You would give a great ruler by his side and I'm sure if this quest is to end in victory, then I'm sure you'll end up being courted by him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Don't say such things Calanthe, you and I both know that I can't do that; and you can’t rule alone. You have to share the burden of the crown.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Yes you can – she ignored his last sentence - Don't mess with a One's soul such as yours and Thorin's. Oh, you didn't think I would notice? I recognise that mooning somewhere. Zira would do the same for Dís. But times changed. They were to be married to another people, no one knew that they were One. Don’t let the same faith fall upon you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -For a young lady who had never fall for anyone you are very sure of what you’re saying. They did, you were right, but I would like you not to talk about that matter anymore. I have more important things to think than that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Such as? Wait let me think. Thorin II Durin with his charming and mysterious demeanour?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -I said you to stop.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Fine, I'll stop... Did you know that Dís' sons will come with us on this quest? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -She already has children? I didn't even </span>
  <span>know</span>
  <span> that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -She has. She said they are more from her side of the family than their dead father. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -The last time I saw her, we we're at war. I didn’t even come to her wedding.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I can't believe the last time we saw them it was sixty years ago. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Calanthe was the first one to watch over them all while Bilbo rested. Alone in the darkness she had plenty of time to think. "What it'll be like when we meet again? Would we hug each other? I wish Zira was still with us... After reclaiming Erebor, I'm going to hunt down Ulrik and kill him even if it's the last thing I will do. He’ll regret what he did to my family". With that, Calanthe took her necklace in her hands and started to singing a rather known lullaby about a certain quest that was yet to come.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the first rays of sunshine, Gandalf had indeed come to meet them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had already passed the Hills of </span>
  <span>Evendim</span>
  <span> and we're now on their way to their final destination. </span>
  <span>Ered</span>
  <span> Luin. A little but rich kingdom with one of the richest mines, after Erebor. House of the dwarves of the West and some of Erebor, the Blue Mountains, were under the rule of Queen Dís Durin, the youngest daughter of the exiled King </span>
  <span>Thrain</span>
  <span> II. Dís had assumed the rule of </span>
  <span>Ered</span>
  <span> Luin when her husband and her children's father had perished with an unknown </span>
  <span>diseased</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All the way to the stronghold of the west of </span>
  <span>Eriador</span>
  <span>, the three of them were speaking about life itself. The last time Gandalf had saw the </span>
  <span>Nordove's</span>
  <span>, Cirila was a little baby. Since </span>
  <span>then,</span>
  <span> much had happened. A curse had been shadowing the North. War. Death and destruction. Calanthe was getting intrigued by the old wizard, there was something in his eyes that showed he knew something about anything. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf: -I see you've become quite the sorceress, Lady Calanthe. Unlike your brothers, Bilbo and Ziraphyr who, if I remember correctly, preferred a sword over magic. A wise choice. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Aye, I only use them for healing purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Indeed. I've had the best masters to teach me. My parents never doubted their children would do good use of their magic, unlike others who disturbed the piece we were living in the past. Indeed, my two brothers rather have a sword or axe on their hands than using magic spells, nothing like me or the Princess of Zarcadia. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Indeed, your sister was quite the little sorceress. And for speaking in disturbing the peace, I believe your uncle had run away south. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Why's that so?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf: -He only has allies there. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -He'd better hide his arse where I cannot find him, or it'll be the end for him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They continue their path, sometimes in silence sometimes hearing Gandalf’s stories about old times and resting every now and then, till they reached the boarder of Ered Luin where they took camp and rest. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the hits, comments and kudos, it really keeps me motivated to continue doing this &lt;3.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The arriaval and the reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello, how are you? I hope your fine and healthy. So in today's chapter we're going to see some reunions and old feelings coming back. I was thinking to post oneshots about the main story, telling some events that I didn't thought it was relevant for the timeline in this story but I think you would like to see; let me know what you think about that in the comments. Feel free to suggest anything. <br/>As always, here's the list of words in Kuhzdul and their translations: <br/>Bâhaê ‘ugmal - my oldest friend<br/>Adad - father<br/>Amad - mother<br/>Kurdîth - (the) hearts that are young <br/>Givashith - treasure that is young <br/>Lukhudel - light of all lights <br/>Irak'amad - aunt <br/>mim razdith - little sun<br/>namadith - little sister</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has nearly midday when they finally had arrived to the Western Stronghold. Gandalf, Bilbo and Calanthe had rode for a whole day so the weariness was justified. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the gate, waiting for them to arrive, was the royal family and a few members of the council, among them was of course Balin. The old king from Erebor was being supported by a cane and looking rather ill. "Something says to me that the old man is not going to last 'til the next winter" Calanthe thought. The ever so stoic Thorin Durin was on Dís’ right side. Being Queen had never looked as good as it did now on her. </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> was on her left side and by his side were two young men. "</span>
  <span>Dis'</span>
  <span> children I think" Calanthe thought "If I didn’t know them at all, I would say that Thorin and </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> were twins with the slightest differences. The sparkle of goofiness is there no more- what am I thinking? That same spark had </span>
  <span>disappeared</span>
  <span> from your eyes long ago." she thought again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain had endured all of them, so yes, things had changed. They were not young adults anymore. No one was wearing their royal garments, only comfy clothes, including the newly guests, because it was dawn and it wasn't a ceremony but rather a warm reunion that they all longed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Calanthe and Bilbo dismounted their ponies, who were taken to the stable by servants, they were embraced by two forces of nature. The old king was hugging Calanthe and Dís was hugging Bilbo. When they changed, Calanthe and Dís got emotional on their reunion. Two shield-sisters who haven't seen each other for sixty years. When they finished their session of hugs, Thorin and </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> hugged them. A curious thing was that they changed their ways on each one of them they were going to hug first, “It’s good to have you back Calanthe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bâhaê</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> ‘</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ugmal</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thorin had said to her. After they changed, Bilbo was literally being crushed in Thorin's embrace, for the missing and longing was too much, and so was Calanthe on </span>
  <span>Frerin’s</span>
  <span> embrace. Gandalf, </span>
  <span>Thrain</span>
  <span> and the boys were laughing while watching this scene. The rest of the council were displeased with the attitudes showed, all but Balin, who went to stood by the Queen’s side, chuckling along the way.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Finally we meet at last. I have been dreaming of this since the past sixty years – he whispered in Calanthe's hear</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Me too – she whispered back – I'm sorry for the late but here we are. I believe, King Thrain, you've already received my father's letter? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrain</span>
  <span>: -Indeed, dear child, I already answered his letter saying that his children were going to get back home alive and well. I wouldn’t expect less from this reunion; you have grown wiser since the last time I saw you. I remember watching you as young adults running around Erebor. - The old king reminded them all with nostalgia and longing in his tone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dís: -Indeed </span>
  <em>
    <span>adad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, - Dís answered to her father – Calanthe, Bilbo, come! You must meet my children at last. Fili, my heir and oldest son, and Kili, the younger one. These are my little troublemakers I’ve </span>
  <span>talked</span>
  <span> about in my last letter. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When their mother went to their side, they were already composed, sort of. Like if they didn't had wheezing and yelling only minutes ago. Excitement to meet the famous Nordove siblings were washing all over the two brothers, but it was Fili who answered first. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -It is an honour to finally meet you Lady Calanthe, Prince Bilbo – he slightly bowed his head. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -The honour is ours – Bilbo returned the gesture and Calanthe copied</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Please boys, you don’t need all that formalities with us. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili: -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amad </span>
  </em>
  <span>told us all about your adventures, and the war, and the scout patrols back on the North. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli was born into the royal line of Durin and raised under the stern guardianship of his uncles, Thorin and Frerin, his mother, Dís, and his grandfather, Thrain. Along with his brother Kíli, Fíli is one of the youngest dwarves of the story. He has never travelled far, nor ever seen the fabled Dwarf City of Erebor. A skilled fighter, Fíli sets off on the adventure that lies ahead with little idea of the challenges and dangers that lie before them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younger brother to Fíli, Kíli is a loyal nephew, son and grandson. Carefree and somewhat reckless, Kíli has led a charmed and untroubled life to this point. Handsome and physically able, Kíli possesses the invincible courage of youth. He is a skilled fighter and expert archer, having been trained with weapons from an early age. As one of the youngest of the story, Kíli is determined to make his mark and prove his worth within the others. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Did she? Has she told you about our little adventure to far northern lands and when we got lost twice by the lack of any sense of direction from that uncle Thorin of yours? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone </span>
  <span>busted</span>
  <span> into laugh with that, all except Thorin himself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -She didn't</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili: -You could tell us?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -No you can't Calanthe. You, Calanthe Nordove, never seized an opportunity to mock my sense of direction, have you? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -She still mocks my lack of judgement in certain matters. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Stop it you too, I’m only jesting. And of course, I would love to tell you this and many stories, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kurdith</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I'm too tired right now. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dís: -Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>givashith</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let our guests rest. - Dís </span>
  <span>reprimanded</span>
  <span> her sons </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -Then you must promise you’ll tell us all that stories at dinner time.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili: -Yes! Calanthe, Bilbo, please??</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -What do you say brother? How can we say no to these puppy eyes of them? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Fine, we promise.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balin: -I’m glad to see you both healthy and in better conditions again – he walk towards the two </span>
  <span>Nordove</span>
  <span> siblings and took them in his arms like if they were their grandchildren </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -It was not easy at first Balin, but what is easy in this world?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -I make my sister’s words mine. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balin: -Always so wise for your young age, Lady Calanthe </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Balin, we’ve already talked about this-</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balin: -I know, but it wouldn’t be proper – he then continued in a low tone – giving the council is present here – They look towards the group of dwarves who were standing there. Not too close but not too far either. The council was formed by five dwarves, three men and two women, who looked older and stoic; their faces were frowning towards the Nordove’s, perhaps in judgement like many others had done long ago.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a rather long talk, they withdraw to their chambers. Before going back to their duties, Frerin and Thorin showed their guests, their respective rooms. When Gandalf had withdrawn to his room, Thorin and Bilbo had gone on a stroll with the excuse they needed to talk, and indeed they needed, leaving Calanthe and Frerin alone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -I'm sure you are not expecting me to do the same invitation aren't you? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Always so </span>
  <span>practical,</span>
  <span> aren't you? And thank Mahal you're not going to do that. I'm too tired to walk another mile – she chuckled</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -I’m sure your journey has been quite tiring for your state.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Yes, we’ve been on the road for the past six months. Let us go inside and talk a bit, if you have time of course.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Yes, of course I have time.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered Calanthe's chambers. They were much like the ones she had herself back home. Dark and neutral were the colours on the room. Two doors leading to the bedroom and perhaps a drawing room. Both of them took a seat in from of the lit hearth on the front wall of the room. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -How is your family been doing? It has been a long time since the last time I've been in the North. Sometimes it's hard to believe that it has passed sixty years already.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -They are doing fine I believe. They are getting better slowly. Cirila is better at using her magic powers and a sword, but she's never going to be able to fight like us. I guess she's better at being a healer than a warrior.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Indeed, I remember her being with Óin to learn about medicines and whatnot. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -She did </span>
  <span>learn</span>
  <span>. I saw that your father is using a cane for support, is he ill? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Sort of, he's been down since mom's death and the dragon. I guess Fili and Kili have been helping him feeling better but it is not enough. My father is perishing slowly, due for being old or perhaps a broken heart, we don't know. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: - I'm sorry that you'd lost your mother, she was like a second mother to me. If you need something, you can count on me. We've been friends ever since we were youth. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Thank you. I've heard, from Dís, that you've been coronated as the Crown Princess of the North and intitle as a Valkyrie by the northern men. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Yes. It seems the crown as landed on my head. In one way or another it would land on my head, as you know I was promised to your brother, but then the war changed everything. Being intitle as a Valkyrie by northern folk was something I wasn’t really expecting. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: - I'm so sorry for your loss Calanthe, I really am. Even though I don't know what it is to lose a brother, I know what is to lose a person who was very dear to you. I know it’s a bit late now, but if you need anything, and I mean anything, I will give it to you</span>
  <em>
    <span> lukhudel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lukhudel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Light of all lights. - she chuckled – I remember when you called me that for the first time.  Spring Equinox, we we're at the streets of </span>
  <span>Zarcadia</span>
  <span>, with your siblings and mine, watching as the </span>
  <span>northern</span>
  <span> did the preparations for celebrating Easter. We we're all dressed in greens and browns and all the colours of spring, as tradition demands, and we've been dancing through the night and that is when you called me that. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -You blushed all the way up through your ears and said to not call you things like that. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I have never had so much fun like I did when we we're younger. War came and destroyed everything. Ulrik destroyed everything. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -I know you're planning on something; I can see it in your eyes and don't even dare to try and hide it from me. I've known you for a very long time. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Gandalf said he had run away south. He has allies there. It is good for his sake that he isn't on my sight, for I believe I would have killed him right then and there. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -You can't think like that, you have to be sure of what you're doing. I know what he did and I know you were hurt by him in a way, but you need to be reasonable. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Right now we have a quest in hands and not letting any of you, stubborn lot, die. That are all my priorities in this moment, but I will not restrain myself if he gets out of his hideout. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -I wouldn't expect any less of you, Northern Valkyrie. Well, perhaps it is time for me to go. I'm sure Thorin and Bilbo had stopped mooning over each other, we need to get back to our duties and you need to rest. My nephews and my sister would want you to be present at dinner, I assume.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Perhaps. - "Why is it so hard to even say until later. We're not bidding farewell to each other. I guess I couldn't take doing that again so soon" she thought. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Well then, have a good rest. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Have a good day doing paper work </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -I don't do that but never mind</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They </span>
  <span>chuckled</span>
  <span> and before they went separate </span>
  <span>ways,</span>
  <span> they hugged each other again, silently promising to never let go of one another.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time for dinner when Calanthe was woken by certain two young dwarfs. It happened something like this.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili: -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Irak'amad </span>
  </em>
  <span>Calanthe! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -Ma said to come tell you to join us downstairs for dinner!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili: -Can we come in? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe woke up in a haste and startled by the voices and before she could answer, the two boys were already inside her room. When they entered her room, she was seated on her bed tangled in between the sheets and blankets of her bed, covering her clothes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Irak'amad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mum send us to take you to dinner with us and the rest of the company.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe- Did she? Why- wait a minute. What did you call me? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili: -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Irak'amad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I don’t want to be mean with you boys, but I am not your aunt. I'm not even married with any of your uncles-</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -But uncle Frerin said that we could call you aunt. That you wouldn't mind us calling you that. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili: -And mum approved. She said you are her shield-sister and therefore her best friend. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I am but- </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -Besides that, you were the first one to treat us with kindness when you'd first met us. People never showed us such kindness before because we are the princes and they're a bit scared of us. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Boys calm down! I don't mind at all you calling me that, I was just a bit shocked, that’s all, and I understand your positions. After all I'm in that position too. Come here, let me tell you something before we joined them for dinner. - she moved out of her bed and sit with them by the fire that was lit in her room - When I was little, people tend to be afraid of me. I remember travel to other kingdoms with my brothers and people tend to look at us like if we were freaks. We were the northern princes from the </span>
  <span>Nordove</span>
  <span> line. Besides being a princess, I am a </span>
  <span>Nordove</span>
  <span>, their blood runs deep in my veins, which led to more fear. What I’m trying to say is, never let someone judge you by your education or your bloodline, royalty or not. They’re wrong and I am sure you both proved them that. </span>
  <span>But</span>
  <span> let us put that aside, we should go downstairs as you said. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili went ahead of them to warn the others they were on their way; and later his brother would follow him letting Calanthe behind so she could get ready for dinner, but first:</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -I wanted to thank you, aunt Calanthe.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -For what? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -For what you said by people judging us by our origins. I think both me and Kili wanted to hear something like that, and being that you are in the same position as I do, more than my brother, you can understand better than the others what we feel. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -It was nothing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mim </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>razdith</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I would never want to see you in such position as I was when I was your age. People tend to be cruel when they don’t know or fear something. If you need something, dear nephew, you can ask. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -Thank you for your advice aunt – he said leaving her to get ready for dinner.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours had passed and by this time around, they had already feasted and Bilbo and Calanthe had already met each member of Thorin's Company. Putting out the royalty aside, the Company was formed by ten other dwarfs, Dwalin and Balin among them. They got to know each one of them one by one. In that dinner room, Calanthe and Bilbo learned they all were a big family. In a certain way they were all related to the royal family. They got to know that Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were brothers and cousin, though Bifur was more than a brother rather than a cousin, and so were the others; Ori was also one of the youngest and curious among the company, the young scribe was the one who questioned the most both Calanthe and Bilbo, asking about everything; Dori, </span>
  <span>Gloín</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Óin</span>
  <span> and Bifur were remarkable warriors; Bombur was the best cook they had already met (But don’t say to Arzi or he’ll be not sparing you from his “healing broth” better known as chicken and beetroot broth. Dreadful thing); Bofur was endearing and likeable and had a tendency to state the obvious and blurt out things without thinking; perhaps the most elusive member of The Company, Nori is often in trouble with the </span>
  <span>Dwarvish</span>
  <span> authorities. Dwalin and Balin they had known since they were younger. They all were kind in their own ways. Kind and fierce. A typical description of some warriors. </span>
  <span>Glóin</span>
  <span> had told them he has a son, Gimli, who is younger than Kili, and he was is greatest joy and pride. Calanthe knew that feeling, her parents care to show that to her and her siblings. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it wouldn’t be a warm reunion if they didn’t have music and dancing. Dís and Calanthe danced with everyone; remembering the old times when they used to have fun in the festivals. “I had never had this fun after the war” Calanthe had said on which Dís replied “Things never have been the same; we have to treasure this moment forever as we did with the others”.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late at night and neither Bilbo or Calanthe were tired because they’d rest pretty much all afternoon, so they were on Calanthe’s study in her chambers. The night was cold so they were </span>
  <span>seated</span>
  <span> in </span>
  <span>armchairs</span>
  <span> by the fire. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -It is good to be with them again, and the Company? I’ve never met so merry and generous people before even among our people. After the war I would never imagine we we’re all to be apart from each other. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Hmm, we knew, eventually, that Dís would end up married and here. Then the dragon came and they went away. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Some of them took shelter in the North, but after all this time I feel like they’re not happy there. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -They don’t feel at home, is that what you mean. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Precisely. Have you saw Thrain? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -I did. Thorin told me that he was perishing slowly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -</span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> said the same. Now that you’re talking about Thorin, tell me how it went your conversation – she smirked on the way </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -It was normal, mind you. We talked about the last sixty years; how things had changed; he told me all about the quest and all of that. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -No loving words or kisses? Really? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -You talk like if </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> had did that to you – he answered accusingly – and no, we didn’t do anything like that. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Neither did I. We were just talking, nothing more. He asked about the Valkyrie thing and whatnot-</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Of course, and I was born hours ago.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I’m being serious, Bilbo. You, better than anyone, know that I can’t get engaged or even start a courtship, at least not yet. I am going to have my revenge after all these years, I have been preparing for that the last fifty years. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Don’t you forget that you have a kingdom to rule. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Exactly. Duty, honour and family. After I get my revenge, maybe I will think about a courtship. Perhaps, till then, I may watch my brother get engaged himself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Can you not start that again? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Do you know what Dís’ had told me at dinner? That her brother, Thorin, is still unmarried because is waiting for someone. She also said that all this time, he had been trying to send a letter to a certain northern prince. One who goes by the name Bilbo Baggins Nordove. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -And I thought...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -You thought wrong. You’ve been doing the same. Mother told me about that matter. She now understands why you had sad eyes every time my engagement to him was part of the conversation. I guess you already know what I’m saying, I can see in both of your eyes. Mahal had whispered to you both of </span>
  <span>you,</span>
  <span> hadn’t he? - she asked with wide eyes </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -You know I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>namadith</span>
  </em>
  <span>, things don’t work that way, not for us. Even if we could be together, I couldn’t give him what he needs. And that’s why, Calanthe, I have to let him go – he answered confirming Calanthe’s </span>
  <span>theory</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Because you love him. You’re different you know? Do you know what Cirila said when we first met them? She said you were different from the Hobbits she saw on her books. The Hobbits we saw in Bree. Your bloodline has its origins in Yavanna, but you're also a descend from Eru. Which means you can give him an heir. You don’t have to let him go. Yavanna chose you for some reason; she and Mahal bound the two of you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -It’s all pretty lies, Calanthe. There’s no proof in that, besides, Thorin has a quest in hands. I wouldn’t dare to be in his way. Well now, I should go to sleep, and you should do the same. - he said and then got out of the room, not waiting to hear Calanthe’s answer. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows that I speak true, if he knew like I knew, they would be together by now. But he’s also right.”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Starting the Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello. Today is an important day because we're finally starting the quest to reclaim Erebor!!<br/>As always, here's the list and have fun reading: <br/>Mizimith - jewel that is young <br/>Irak'amad - aunt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been two weeks since they started this journey. The first time they made camp, Fili and Kili, begged Calanthe to tell them a story of the Valkyries and why she was intitled that way and many of her adventures throughout the north. She'd told them about a day when her and her siblings went to on a mission to give aid to the </span>
  <span>Forodwaith</span>
  <span>, people of Men who lived there, the very ones who give Calanthe the title of Northern Valkyrie. It was a hard mission; winter had come to the North so the icy lands were colder than usual. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I thought I would freeze to death in my first mission to far northern lands. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Ah, I remember that. Cirila wasn't even born yet. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe and her siblings were around twenty and twenty-four. King Zephyr felt the need to aid the men who lived in the cold lands of the north and to get his sons ready, he sent them into this mission. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -It wasn't my first mission you know? Zira and I went on our first mission when we we're twenty. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <span>so,</span>
  <span> they went through the night, telling stories and singing songs. Even Thorin had fun with his kin that night, never knowing what was watching them from afar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a massive party crossing Middle-Earth with ponies and gear. Fifteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard crossing the East Road to Rivendell. Somehow, and with some persistence, they had convinced Thorin to go to Rivendell, the last homely house east of the sea. It wasn't easy but it went something like this. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Company had come to a stop by the remains of an old farmer's house. Immediately Thorin ordered his nephews and his brother to look after the ponies and Glóin and Óin to start a fire. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf: -I think it would be wiser to move on, we could made till the hidden valley. - he said approaching Calanthe, Bilbo and Thorin who were talking about the weather. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Agreed. This place feels </span>
  <span>too</span>
  <span> quiet to me. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -I've told you already, I will not go near that place. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Why not? The elves could help us, we could get food, rest and advice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -I do not need their advice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf: -We have a map that we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -Help? A dragon attacked Erebor, what help came from the elves? You ask me to seek help from the very people who betrayed my grandfather and my father. Calanthe could read the map herself, can you not?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -They are moon runes Thorin, even I can't read them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Don't be so stubborn, your father didn't give you that key and map for you to hold on to the past!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -This doesn’t concern you-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -If you dare to continue on insulting my brother than I advise to be careful with your choice of words.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf went away, furious with Thorin's stubbornness, leaving the three of them to discuss with each other. If someone wasn’t there to separate, at least Calanthe and Thorin, the two pig-headed royals would start a war between their kingdoms. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Gandalf wait, where are you going? - she followed, right after Bilbo had separated them, after him and stopped by Ori's side, who was watching everything.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Seek the company of the only one around here that got any sense. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -And who's that?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Myself, Lady Calanthe! -he shouted back and the murmured under his breath - I've had enough of dwarves for one day. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Have you seen what you’ve done? - he turned to Thorin - Are you happy with that? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -What do you know about this? Nothing. You- </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Enough! Both of you. Arguing will not make anything better. Let us make camp here then. - she said approaching them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -Go on Bombur, we're hungry – he ordered ignoring the two siblings</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ori: -Is he coming back? - he said approaching Calanthe shyly</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I don't know, <em>m</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>izimith</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t know.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Bombur had finished dinner it was already dark. Bofur and Bilbo were fetching some broth to the boys. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -It's been a long time now. He's not coming back, is he? - she said looking at the landscape they left behind. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur: -I don't know. Here, take </span>
  <span>t'is</span>
  <span> to </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> – he said when she approached </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was tension in the air because of the previous “Clash of Titans”. War had endured two young adults long ago and as caring as they were, they were also braver warriors. Thorin was doing first watch and Calanthe and Bilbo went on to where the princes were, to bring them their dinner, </span>
  <span>or</span>
  <span> were supposed to be watching over the ponies. Instead, they were sleeping leaning against a tree trunk. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I cannot believe what I'm seeing – she whispered to Bilbo when they arrived </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -They had one task in ends – he whispered back </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -You lot must be mocking with your faith by annoying me today! - she shouted waking them up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fili and Kili: -Aunt?!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin: -Calanthe?!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -I am sorry for her, she's was annoyed by Thorin's stubbornness – he said, not really being sorry. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin: -Aye, my brother can be very stubborn sometimes. What did he do this time? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -He's refusing to go to the hidden valley of Imladris, or Rivendell as you prefer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fili: -The elves? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kili: -Then he's right. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin: -Boys-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I don’t know what that uncle of yours put on your mind but they didn't do nothing to you. At least Lord Elrond is not like the ElvenKing, I'm sure- wait a minute, why do we have only eleven ponies here? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Calanthe, take a deep breath and calm yourself – he said grabbing her arm after passing the dinner to the princes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fili: -Yeah...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kili: -About that...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin: -Something happened...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -You better tell me what happened before I turn you all in to rocks – she said losing her temper.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -I'll go fetch Thorin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -No! That is not necessary.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fili: -We don't know where they are.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -How can you lose sight of four ponies?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Calanthe look at those trees. There's a light in there. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all went to see the faint light that was in front of them. There was a troll’s camp. Three giant trolls were seating around a bonfire doing what it </span>
  <span>seems</span>
  <span> cooking something. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Trolls – she said in a lower voice. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Look, they have the ponies there. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin: -They do. We have to do something.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -</span>
  <span>Yes,</span>
  <span> we do. Boys, you will get your uncle and the others. </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> and Bilbo, you will stay here and help me solve this mess. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fili: -But...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kili: -If we get- </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -No excuses, you three put us in this mess so you'll have to deal with the consequences.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Listen to your </span>
  <em>
    <span>irak'amad.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -You are included too, don't think that for needing your help you are out of this whole mess. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Calanthe, stop being so hard on them. They have already heard. - he said feeling compassion with their souls.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all went separate ways. Bilbo and </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> stayed hidden in the bushes, should something had </span>
  <span>gone</span>
  <span> wrong, if Calanthe was caught while trying to take the ponies back. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The trolls were arguing among them so they didn't saw Calanthe release the ponies. It was only after the company had appeared that all went wrong. The plan was simple. Get the ponies back and froze the trolls till dawn appeared, or get them killed should the Company appear first. But no, they didn’t wait for Bilbo or </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> to tell them the plan, so they went charging on them, which led to the situation they were facing now. Some were tied inside of some kind of cloth sacks and others were tied on a spike above the fire, preparing to be the trolls dinner. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With some quick thinking and a little bit of magic, Calanthe and Bilbo could stall some time for Gandalf to appear behind the trolls and with his staff, break the giant rock that was hiding the sun, and the trolls turned to stone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -You lot are in so much trouble – she said after releasing the young troublemakers</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -I asked you for one thing and you couldn't do it – he snapped at them after being </span>
  <span>released</span>
  <span> from the cloth bag by his brother</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Calm down you two. They already learned their lesson. - he interjected</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I need some fresh air, I'm going back to camp.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ori: -Can I come with you? If you don’t mind, I would like to ask you some questions about the North – he said approaching them. Sweet and innocent Ori, always so curious about anything and anyone; so innocent and so fierce at the same time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dori: -Ori, don’t bother the princess. She said she needed to be alone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -That’s fine Dori, he can come with me. I’ll keep an eye on him, and please, Calanthe is enough. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dori: -As you wish. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ori: -So you’re telling me that every Yuletide, you make a wish upon the star above the tree? That seems magic...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -We do, yes. It is an ancient tradition that has its origins on the </span>
  <span>Nordove</span>
  <span> line and spread across the North. We give our wishes as a pray to the Valar, for guiding and protecting us that year. Some people even wish more than one. When I was little, I used to wish for adventures far away from the North. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ori: -And now you’re here it us. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Aye. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After they went back to their camp, Ori asked Calanthe about the northern traditions. He was so focused on writhing everything she said, that he didn’t even noticed the others coming back with new swords and weapons from the trolls' cave they had found. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -I brought this for you, I thought it would look good with your fighting style. - he said stopping in front of Calanthe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Thank you – she took the silver sword from </span>
  <span>Frerin’s</span>
  <span> hand. A fairly long, wide, straight blade made of silver steel is held by a grip wrapped in expensive, black leather. A sharp, dual-edged blade was made for a warrior looking for a versatile weapon ideal for any combat style. The blade has a spiked, curved cross-guard, adding just enough weight to make sure the blade sits firmly on its master's hand and protecting those same hands as well. The cross-guard has an intricate sphere on each side, this weapon wasn't created by just any blacksmith, but a silvan elf blacksmith. A small pommel is decorated with a rare gem, this weapon was clearly meant for an important figure. The blade itself is fairly simple. Few decorations and engraved patterns, but the blade will surely be more decorated in battle. - I have never seen a sword like this before. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf: -It is an elvish blade. The best steel you could ever wished for a sword; proper for a Northern Valkyrie. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Thank you. Where’s my brother? - she said changing the subject. The title of Valkyrie, for more honourable as it was, wasn’t a thing she want to talk about that much. It was given to her after a war that took away many lives. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin: -Talking with Thorin, putting some sense in his head. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -By Mahal’s will, if my brother doesn’t put some sense in that pig-headed dwarf, I will put it myself - she said approaching the others. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dwalin: -How can ye be so calm when ‘er probably </span>
  <span>goin</span>
  <span>’ to the elves? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I was raised with an open mind, master Dwalin. My bloodline is not entirely dwarvish nor my people. Besides, I have a brother who’s neither, so tell me, master Dwalin, who am I to take prejudices against other races if I myself am the product between two different races?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur: -Aye, ye’re right, </span>
  <span>yer</span>
  <span> highness. But the elves didn’t help us. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Only the Elven King. Tell me, master dwarves, how could Lord Elrond could come in time to help you? That’s what I thought; and master Bofur? Calanthe is enough, any royal title is not my birth name. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All the dwarves who were on that circle said nothing to Calanthe's statement; they knew she was right deep down inside and they were the most openminded from all the dwarves of Middle-Earth, but their pride wouldn’t allow them to change their mind so easily. Pride can lead to many </span>
  <span>misunderstands</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was rather short than usual, I guess I focused more on dialogue rather than description, but I promise the next ones will be longer than this one. Currently I'm working on the end of the fic already, but there's still much I have to tell. <br/>I don't know if I will be able to continue working hard on this as I've been doing recently because my online classes starts tomorrow, but I will try. <br/>Until then I see you on friday and I hope you have an amazing week &lt;3. </p><p>The Writer in the Attic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rivendell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello, how you've been doing? In today's chapter we'll see some whispers around and the elves. I hope you enjoy and as always, here's the list to help you:<br/>Mizimith - jewel that is young <br/>Nadad - brother<br/>Taktakmâthuil-lomil - silent song of the night</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before getting to Rivendell, they were chased down by a pack of orcs, ordered by </span>
  <span>Azog</span>
  <span>, to kill them. They all escaped the orcs mounted in their </span>
  <span>wargs</span>
  <span>. Radagast the brown, one of the five Maiar, which came to the call of Gandalf, helped them escape by using himself as a bait to deceive the </span>
  <span>wargs</span>
  <span> and led their warriors after him. Their only disadvantage was the ponies had runaway after the Trolls’ episode and so they were on foot.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarves, the hobbit and the wizard took this chance, to run as fast as they could, to get to the hidden passage for Rivendell, coming to a halt every now and then every time they saw Radagast pass through them. They were almost there when an orc took down one of the dwarfs who were in the back. Ori. Calanthe shoot an arrow towards the orc’s head and came in his aid shouting for the others to continue. They ended up surrounded by the entire group of orcs. "Don't be afraid, I'll protect you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mizimith</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I gave your brother my word and I know you can do this" she whispered to him in a way to reassure him. She gave him her bow and before she could conjure a protection spell around the two of them, arrows came flying to the orcs. The elves took charge on the orcs, and Calanthe grabbed Ori's hand and with all the energy she had, they run away from the battlefield, till they got to the others on the secret passage. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori: -Ori! Are you alright? Are you injured? - he said while inspecting his brother </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Calanthe! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> was frozen in his place. The thought that he could have lost Calanthe didn't left his mind. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Óin</span>
  <span>: -Out of my way all of ye. Let me see ‘</span>
  <span>em</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -We're fine </span>
  <span>Óin</span>
  <span>, the elves took the orcs down - </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -If you're fine as you say, why are you bleeding from your arm?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -It is just a scratch. Nothing more.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Let us go continue on our path, if they are hurt then we can't do much here.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin had found a straight path between the rock formations and since they had no other alternative they followed. The path ended up on a ledge that overlooked all the Hidden Valley. Frustrated, Thorin went towards the wizard and said "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy” to which the wizard replied disapproving Thorin’s statement “You have no enemies here, Thorin </span>
  <span>Oakenshield</span>
  <span>. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself”.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Company moved as one towards the unstable path, always watching for the person in front of them to grab them, should they fall. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived, there was already a </span>
  <span>dark-haired</span>
  <span> elf waiting for them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Mithrandir! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: - Ah, Lindir! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lindir: -We heard you had crossed into the Valley - he said in elvish </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -</span>
  <span>I must speak with Lord Elrond</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lindir</span>
  <span>: -</span>
  <span>My Lord Elrond is not here</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -</span>
  <span>Not here? Where is he? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the noise of a horn was heard in the distance, the dwarves were quickly surrounded by the elves who took down the </span>
  <span>orcs.</span>
  <span> As the elves circled the dwarves, they pushed Calanthe and Ori into the middle of the circle to protect them, which led to an eye roll and a protest from Calanthe. Lord Elrond had return to his home.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond: -Gandalf! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -</span>
  <span>Lord Elrond! My friend, where have you been?</span>
  <span> – he said in elvish </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond: -We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a group near the Hidden Pass – he replied in elvish; he then dismounted his horse and went to hug Gandalf – Strange for orcs to come by to our boarders, something or someone has drowned them nearby – he said looking sharp towards Gandalf.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Ah, that may have been us.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond: -Welcome Thorin, son of </span>
  <span>Thrain.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin came forward and answered: -I do not believe we have met.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond: -You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -Indeed, tough he did not mention of you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond: -Princess Calanthe </span>
  <span>Nordove</span>
  <span>, daughter of Freya and Zephyr, and your brother Bilbo. It is a pleasure to meet someone from the </span>
  <span>Nordove</span>
  <span> line and a Northern Valkyrie. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Elrond. My sister and I are honoured to be here. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond: -I knew your grandmother, Sapphira, when she ruled the North. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -My grandmother often told stories about </span>
  <span>Imladris</span>
  <span> and its habitants. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond: -Please you all must be tired. - he then continued in elvish – Give them rooms and food! - Elrond ordered </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glóin: -What did he said? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -He's offering us shelter and food, master </span>
  <span>Glóin</span>
  <span> - Calanthe spoke before Gandalf could interject. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked at her surprised that she could understand elvish. All but Bilbo, he knew the curiosity trait that his sister had since she was a little girl; both of them had learned different tongues over the years and little Cirila was following their path. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Night was falling in Rivendell when they all were siting for dinner. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori: -Try it, just a mouthful – he said to his younger brother</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ori: -I don't like green food</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin: -Where's the meat? - Dwalin said, searching for the missing protein. You know, dear reader, elves are not at all vegetarians, they also eat meat. I'm sure they only gave the dwarves vegetables just for the mock. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ori: -Have they got any chips? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elves were playing background music, some of it boring if I can say (of course I can, this is my story, now let us continue). Dwarf music was so much more interesting. They were surely teasing the dwarves at this point.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Elrond, accompanied by Gandalf, Thorin and Calanthe were getting to their table. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Thank you for inviting us. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Elrond: -There's no need for that. You’re very welcomed here, and so are your travel companions.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they were following Lindir to their table, Kili was caught, by Frerin, looking at the elves.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili: -Can't say I fancy elves myself – he looked to his uncle who was trying not to laugh - To thin, they're all high cheekbones and creamy skin, not many facial hairs to me, although that one there is not bad – and he looked to the elf that was beside him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin: -That's not an elf maid – he whispered to Kili.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili looked embarrassed while the Company laughed at his mistake.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili: -It's funny – he said frowning even more. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elves were playing their music even louder than before, perhaps trying to annoy the dwarfs. Óin grabbed his napkin and put it inside his hearing bugle so he couldn't hear the music around him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, at Elrond's table.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond: -This is </span>
  <span>Orcrist</span>
  <span>, the Goblin Clever. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West. My kin. I hope it may serve you well – he said grabbing Thorin's sword and giving back to him, getting back a nod from him – This is </span>
  <span>Glamdring</span>
  <span>, the </span>
  <span>Foehammer</span>
  <span>, sword of the King of </span>
  <span>Gondolin</span>
  <span> - he said returning the sword to his new master, Gandalf – Ah! And this is Hydra, forged by the First Silvan Elves as a present for their Queen who led them to victory in the first wars. I'm surprised it is in your hands now. I trust your arm is in better conditions?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -It is, thank you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond: -How did you come by these?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -We found them on a troll-hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by the orcs. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin was angry, or so it was what is face showed. Calanthe gave him a kick under the table and shot him a look that said "behave" and in return she got a nod from him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond: -And what were you doing on the Great East Road?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -Excuse me – and with that Thorin went to stood by his kin preferring to end the conversation rather than arguing with the elf.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me too. I have matters to discuss with my kin. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Calanthe followed Thorin to where the dwarves and the hobbit were seated. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Óin: -How's your arm Calanthe? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -It's better thank you; as I told you before, it was just a scratch. How are you Ori?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Why is that, every time you have to fight something, you end up injured in any way? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Because, dear </span>
  <em>
    <span>nadad</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm always protecting someone. It is my duty as a warrior and as a Crown Princess-</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -I know, I know. Duty, honour and family, the duties of the Crown Princess. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Precisely, and with all that talk of yours, you didn't let Ori answered my question</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ori: -I'm fine Calanthe, thank you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori: -Thank you for defending my brother.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -You're welcome, both of you – she said walking towards Thorin – I want to apologise for my behaviour yesterday. You are the leader of this quest, Thorin, and like me, you have the weight of the crown on your shoulders, but you must understand, Bilbo is my brother and I have to protect him of all threats. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -I know Calanthe and it is me who should apologise to you and your brother, which I already did when you were being taken care by the elves, and I shouldn’t have said what I said. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -You know I forgive you. We’ve been friends for years now; you are like an older brother to me – she said only receiving a nod from him as a reply. </span>
  <span>Of course,</span>
  <span> she knew Thorin couldn’t express himself that easily, so a nod was enough.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori: -Change the tune, now don't you? I feel like 'm at a funeral – Nori said to the elf playing harp behind them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Óin: -Did somebody died?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur: -Ah </span>
  <span>a'right</span>
  <span> lads, there's only one thing for it – he said and then he went up on the table and started to sing "There is an inn, a merry old inn" and everyone, slowly, joined him. In the middle of the song, Bofur went down the table and grabbed Calanthe and they started dancing around. Much for </span>
  <span>Frerin's</span>
  <span> dismay and for Thorin's amusement, because even him was having fun at the elves expense.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was much later that night and everyone was asleep, or so Calanthe thought. She had tried to sleep a bit but she couldn’t. She went out of her bedroom and went on a stroll through the Valley. She stopped by a balcony where you could see a waterfall. If that wasn’t water, people would say that it was starlight, for the water sparkled with the light of the moon shining above.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t even noticed when someone approached.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-What are you doing here at this time in the night? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Mahal! You should wear clappers all around you so you wouldn't startle people. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-I’m sorry. How haven’t you heard me from afar? I’m not that light with my feet. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I couldn’t sleep so I went here, but I could ask you the same, </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> Durin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Is your arm worse? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -No, it was just a scratch compared to the battle scars I have. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -I’ve never took that picture off of my head. Your dragon fire’s scar, I mean. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -The Lady Galadriel helped me hiding it. She said the ElvenKing had one similar to mine. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -I’m sure he has, but I’m not here to talk about him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Then why are you here? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> went to sit by Calanthe’s side. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -I was - I was so worried about you. When you got behind to defend Ori from the Orcs and I saw one of them cutting your arm, I felt so powerless. If it wasn’t for Thorin, I would have charged in every single orc that was surrounding you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -And then you would get yourself killed on the way. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Probably, but at least you and Ori could escape. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe didn’t said nothing. She was speechless, perhaps for the first time in their journey. Mahal was whispering to her </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Taktakmâthuil-lomil</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>, “and here I thought with was all a fairy tale” she thought surprised. </span>
  <span>Both</span>
  <span> her and </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> stayed in silence for what seemed hours, but it was only minutes before she said something again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I’m sorry for the way I treated you before we came here. I just can’t stand the stubbornness of that brother of yours sometimes and as you saw, the elves helped us. Elrond read the moon runes on the map.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Aye, he did, Thorin told me... It’s me who should be sorry. Thorin asked me to look for the ponies and my nephews. I did neither of them, instead the three of us went to sleep. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I can’t reprimand you, probably I would do the same. I was tired as you were. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -So were not upset with each other anymore? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I was never upset with you at least</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -That’s good to know. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -So what are you doing here at these hours of the night?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -I was looking for you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -What for?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -It appears your brother went to talk with mine.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I hope they get well with each other. They’ve been mooning over each other for almost a century now.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Yes, they’ve been.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Should we succeed and we may have a marriage to attend in Erebor. The very first one. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -I agree </span>
  <span>entirely</span>
  <span>. They were made for each other.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Aye. They’re One you know? The last time I saw something like this it was between Zira and your sister. Nobody knew until he died, not even her. That scares me, knowing that I love someone and suddenly died before I could say anything.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -It wasn’t supposed to end that way. But if it hadn’t ended that way, you were probably married with my brother by now and he and Bilbo wouldn’t be together now.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -You’re right, destiny and faith are serious </span>
  <span>business</span>
  <span>, one you can’t mess with. It is getting late, and knowing our brothers they probably don’t want to be interrupted. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Probably, but I have to sleep.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -You can sleep in my room – she said blushing </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Indecent proposals at this time of the night, your grace? - he said smirking </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Oh so now were back to royal titles? And no. Bilbo and I were sharing the room, so there’s an extra bed where you can stay. I’m sure he </span>
  <span>doesn't</span>
  <span> mind. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Well then, let us go. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, they went to Calanthe’s room to sleep. Unlike two grown princes by the names of Bilbo and Thorin, who, instead of sleeping, were involved in each other’s embrace, making silent promises to each other and giving all of them to each other in a loving way. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sharing Memories and The Misty Mountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello. First of all I am so sorry for not posting last week as I have been doing until this point, but I had, and I still have, plenty work to do from school, as this is my last year before university so yeah. Second of all, I have been having a block in my mind which is preventing me from continue to write, but I assure you that I am making progress, and that's why I am thinking of posting once a week. Third and finally, as some of you saw I posted a second work, which are some oneshots about some points in this story that I thought weren't necessary in this work, so I created a new one for that; it is called "The things we left behind" and it is in a format of a memory, so I hope you like it as much as you like "The Northern Kingdom". <br/>After all this talk, here's your list and thank you very much for reading my work: <br/>Nadad - brother <br/>Namadith - little sister <br/>Lukhudel - light of all lights <br/>Khurdîth - (the) hearts that are young <br/>Mizimith - jewel that is young</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Gandalf came to warn Thorin to continue their journey as soon as possible. Saruman was coming to Rivendell. Saruman is great among the Wise. He is the chief of Gandalf's order and the head of the Council. His knowledge is deep, but his pride has grown with it, and he takes ill any meddling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf had warned Thorin to escape during the night, take the much food they could find and fit in their bags, he would catch them as soon as he could. </span>
  <span>Of course,</span>
  <span> Thorin instantly agreed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They waited for the night to come so they could get on their way. Dawn would come when they were to reach the exit of the Hidden Valley. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo was walking next to Thorin and Balin and Calanthe was in the back with the Ri brothers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dori: -It appears that your brother stole the crown prince's heart</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Aye. They've been mooning over each other since we all met, back in the old days. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nori: -Weren't ye promise' to Thorin? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ori: -You were promised to Thorin?!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dori: -Nori! Ori! Show some respect to her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -It's fine Dori, Fili and Kili had the same reaction when Dís' told them about my assumed arranged marriage. And yes, I was promised to him because my brother was still alive and would've take the throne, so I was to be the Queen Consort of Erebor. War and the Smaug came and that alliance which would come from my marriage was undone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ori: -So you were to be Queen Consort of Erebor? Really? - he repeated and write it in his journal</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Yes. Both of our parents wanted an alliance with both kingdoms, and my mother has two daughters, keep in mind that I am the oldest of my mother's daughters. My sister is ten years younger than me. My oldest brother, Zira, was to be married with princess Astrid from the Iron Hills. - "It still surprises me how the lad can write and walk at the same time. Well, it's not that hard for someone, who reads while walking, like me, but still" She thought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nori: -'ve heard she's dead. Forge accident. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Really? That doesn't surprise me at all. The poor girl was too rude to even know how to use a forge properly. That's the first thing they teach us. How to forge something. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dori: -I have to agree, Daín's sister was not that good at wearing a forge. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ori: -What was the first thing you forged?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I crafted a pair of ear cuffs. I left them back home, hide in a little box underneath my bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ori: -What were they like?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dori: -Come now Ori, Calanthe must be tired.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -It's fine Dori, really, I don't mind. Besides, it reminds me of my younger sister. - she said and Ori blushed - Well, they are little thin silver rings. That's all. Ah! I almost forgot, I also crafted my dagger, the one that's with me. Now if you excuse me, I need to speak with my brother.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe went to the front of the line, where was Thorin, Bilbo and Balin. When she reached them, they were talking about the next destination. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I'm sorry for interrupting your line of thoughts but may I steal my brother for some moments? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -Of course, I was saying that our next destination </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> the Misty Mountains and we should made camp to rest a little before we continue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Balin: -I'm sure Calanthe is grateful for the information, Thorin, but she only asked if she could talk to her brother</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both Bilbo and Thorin blushed. But just a little so the other two didn't noticed. Or so they thought. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Well then, excuse me – he said walking ahead to get to his sister – What do you wanted to talk with me?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I see you and Thorin are getting better with each passing day. Perhaps, should we end in victory, we'll get to bear witness on a wedding and a coronation in Erebor. The firsts on sixty years.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -I don't have any idea what you're talking about </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Don't play that at me. I'm not a child anymore,</span>
  <em>
    <span> nadad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -I know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>namadith</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but there's nothing going on</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -You're lying, you know why? Your ears are red. And your ears always get red when you're lying. You know you can trust me, we're family. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Fine I tell you so stop doing puppy dog eyes to me. You learned that with Zira, it's the only way.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Perhaps I did, perhaps I did not, who knows. But please, your royal highness, continue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Fine. We kissed each other. And we slept together.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -YOU WHAT?! - she shouted </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Ush! Yes, we slept with each other. He also gave me this – he showed her the ring he had in his ring finger – He said it belonged to his mother and I gave him my necklace, the one my biological parents gave me. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Bilbo can't you see? Right then and there, you both made a promise. A bound promise. You promised to be with each other for the rest of your lives. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> I was correct all this time?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Yes Calanthe, you were. Me and Thorin, we are One. And to prove that, that I really am the chosen one by Yavanna, a mark had appeared in my collarbone. Dwarf runes. It's his name in khuzdul runes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I am so happy for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>namad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I really am. </span>
  <span>Finally,</span>
  <span> some good news. Now I have to warn you, I don't want to be an aunt so soon. I already have Fili and Kili calling me that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Calanthe! It is not going to happen anything. Besides we are in this quest. Our priorities are Erebor and The Company.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Fine I'm only jesting brother. - she said chuckling before getting serious - Don't let him go. Mahal chose both of you to be soulmates. And you are Yavanna's choice. I couldn't be </span>
  <span>prouder</span>
  <span> of you. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Thank you. Now we should talk about someone else. What was Frerin doing sleeping in your room last night? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Calanthe could answer, Thorin's voice pierced throughout the air saying they would make camp before going through the Misty Mountains. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all made camp as fast as they could so they could get more rest. Calanthe and Bilbo offered to be the first watch. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -So, princess Calanthe, why don't you tell us the story of when you fall on an icy lake in the middle of winter – he said teasing her. They were all around a bonfire, some were already sleeping loudly and others were still awake. In a kind of revenge, Thorin decided to return Calanthe's jest when she mocked him in the gates of </span>
  <span>Ered</span>
  <span> Luin. All the chattering went to a silence to pay attention to the "Clash of Titans" as they called it. In battlefields, Calanthe and Thorin, could fight like two forces of nature, or titans as you prefer, but if they are surrounded by their friends and family, they end up mocking each other like brothers would do. Calanthe and Thorin had the same loyalty towards each other, besides being </span>
  <span>family,</span>
  <span> they were close friends.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: "I see Bilbo is improving our leader's humour" -Trying to mock me, your royal </span>
  <span>arseness</span>
  <span> under the mountain? You don't get a chance against me. Get to know that my fall was graceful and at least I didn't </span>
  <span>lose</span>
  <span> my way back. Twice. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Balin: -Mahal give me patience. You're not going to </span>
  <span>start,</span>
  <span> are you? You look more than brothers than you know. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Agreed. Zira and Calanthe were like this too. Always mocking each other. Never seized an opportunity to do so. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <span>so,</span>
  <span> they continued bickering each other ignoring the laughs and some snores around them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Late at night, when everyone was asleep, Bilbo and Calanthe were making their shift in watch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -You didn't answer my question earlier. About Frerin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -You and Thorin were deep in conversation so I lent him your bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -What were you doing out of bed at that hours in the night? I heard you opening and closing the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I couldn't sleep so I went to the balcony and seat there thinking. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Thinking or did the scar started to burn again? If the second you should have come to me so I could heal it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Both I imagine, I don't know. It starts to hurt and burn when I think about it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Can I see if they changed or anything?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Yes – and with her answer, the spell that was hiding the "deformed" half of Calanthe's face was uncovered. The skin on the left side of her face was reddish and scarred or at least it looks like that. Her left eyeball had turned white when she got burned. Her cheek muscles were visible and so were her bones. They say that the ElvenKing had got one similar himself, for the same reason, on the same day. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Oh Calanthe. It is red, more than normal. Does it burn now? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -A bit. The Lady Galadriel said it was normal if I felt something burn. She said it's healing. It's been sixty years </span>
  <span>now;</span>
  <span> it should've healed long time ago. - she said while putting the enchant again </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -I thought it would live a scar and only that, not that it would transform half of your face. At least your neck and your shoulder, only have a scar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -That scar doesn't bother me. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Ok then, were changing the subject to Frerin again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Fine, you caught me. He went searching for me and we ended up on the balcony. We talked till we felt tired and went to my room to sleep. Only that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Calanthe, you're being blinder than I am. Can't you see that he returns your feelings? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I can, but I can't commit myself in a relationship and you, better than anyone else, know that. If he finds out, he won't stop until he gets his dirty hands on Frerin and use him against me. If we get together, he'll be my weakness and I wouldn't bare to lose him. Not now and not again. You know how I felt this past sixty years. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -You can't stop living your life or preventing yourself from being happy. You both can find a way to fight Ulrik. That's what you told me remember? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I know. Now if you excuse me, I'm too tired to continue this conversation. Good night</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And so Calanthe went to her bedroll to sleep. Or spend the night awake like many she had done for the past days. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Someday, he'll be the death of me" she thought when sleep reached her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morning had come and only the older Durin brothers and Balin were wake. Balin had told the two of them to woke up the Nordove's, and so Thorin went in his way to woke his lover and so went Frerin to woke Calanthe. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin went down on his knees and took out of her face a lock of her brown hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin: -Calanthe – he said carefully to not startle her – Wake up, it's time for us to go </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Hmm </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin: -Don't fall asleep again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lukhudel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I know that you are tired but we have to continue – he said gently </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe opened her eyes slowly to find Frerin's face next to hers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Good morning – she said in a low sleeping voice but endearing at the same time – I didn't know that you would come awake me</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin: -Good morning sleepy head – he said softly – Thorin went to woke Bilbo up, and Balin is awaking the others. Besides, I didn't have much of a sleep</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Why not? - she said while sitting up next to him </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin: -I did the last watch</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Oh yes, of course – she answered quickly as a certain thought crossed her mind. "I can't fall for him, not now" - Thank you for awake me, now let us go eat something and continue this Quest. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Calanthe and Frerin had reached the others, they were all eating. Some of them seemed more relaxed than before. "Maybe last night's rest made miracles to this lot" Calanthe thought. She was in the middle of Fili and Kili, who, unlike the days before, were too silent. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur: -What's goin' on with th' two of ye? - he turned to Fili and Kili </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin: -You two are quitter than the usual. Has something happened that we don't know? - They all fell silent when the prince talked. It seemed that their silence was noticed by every single member of The Company. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fili: -We're fine, don't worry </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kili: -We didn't get much of a sleep</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -Boys, we are all family. If something is wrong you can speak to us, I'm sure we'll figure it out something to help you with your problems. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was surprised with the Crown Prince's answer, for something has changed his demeanour, even though he was gentle with is family and the ones he cared, or someone had conspired for that change to happen. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to continue their journey through the Misty Mountains. The morning was cold and such was the wind that whipped around The Company, the towering mountains rising threateningly on one side of the path, dark chasms stretching away on the other. Though the winter was still months away, it was always cold here, the swift breeze jerking at the hems of their cloaks and pinching at their exposed noses and cheeks, turning them pink as they buried them further inside their coats.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could get on the path that </span>
  <span>led</span>
  <span> through the mountain, rain had started to poured.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -Be careful where you step on! He must find shelter! - Thorin shouted</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were crossing the dangerous path that led through the mountains. No one slipped at least they'd tried not to. Until-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dwalin: -Look out! - he shouted. In their direction came a giant rock flying towards the mountain. They all reached for each other in a way of protecting each other. Rocks came falling down the mountain, thank the Valar no one went down with those rocks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Balin: -These are no thunderstorms! It's a thunder battle! Look! - he pointed to the front</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In front of them all, giants made of rock were rising themselves from the mountain starting a battle between themselves </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur: -Well bless'd me! The legends ar' true! Giants! Stone Giants! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Mahal! - she shouted surprised. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, a stone giant threw a massive rock at them, more specifically to the giant behind them, throwing him down. The Company started to yell things as "Hold on" to each other and they, indeed, hold on to each other, going further back as they could, so the rocks wouldn't knock them out of where they were. Suddenly, another stone giant awakes from his slumber and rises, separating Kili, Bombur, Calanthe, Dori and Glóin from the rest of the Company. The stone giants were battling against each other, knocking each other to the ground. One them was crashed against the mountain, and if it wasn't for Calanthe, the five of them would be crushed by the rocks. As fast as they could, they jumped towards the other part of the mountain, where The Company was. They were all safe. In a matter of life and death, they all hugged each other. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -We must find shelter! - he shouted. And </span>
  <span>indeed,</span>
  <span> they found. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had found a cave, a cave that didn't felt right. Bad energies were coming down the floor and the Nordove's could feel it and so this is what they did. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Thorin! This cave is not safe. I can feel it, something lies underneath us. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Agree. This place is not safe at all. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -What should we do then? We have no more to go.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Bilbo, it is the only way. We have to do this.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin: -What are you talking about?  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -What goes through your mind? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Fine then, Calanthe. You'll see. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo and Calanthe started to conjuring a spell. A spell that would find them a safe shelter where they could rest. They had found a hidden stone door, right in front of them. Bilbo had guide them through the door with the help of his sister. They entered through the old door, there inside was another cave. Weird they thought, but at least was safer than the other. A last spell was cast to the door and to inspect the new cavern. It was safe from what lingered down in the mountain and from the storm raging outside. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe fell to her knees, exhausted by the excessive use of magic. Before she could faint, Frerin was there to catch her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin: -Let us stay here for the night. Get some rest, I'll do the first watch. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody opposed to that. </span>
  <span>Óin</span>
  <span> went to see Calanthe and as always, she said it was just a scratch, and actually this time was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all went to sleep, all except Thorin, Bilbo, Calanthe and Frerin. Thorin was talking, rather whispering, with Bilbo where he stood doing his watch and Bilbo was seated on his side. Calanthe was serving as a pillow to her nephews, Fili and Kili, who were sleeping silently on each her sides. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin: -Can't sleep? – he whispered in front of her </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Too tired to do so, and you? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -I'm not tired, I'm rather thankful, for you saving my nephew, and for you being alive. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -It was nothing. Should I've been younger and I could do more, but I'm not their age any longer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -No. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Look at them, our brothers - they looked towards the two of them, who didn't even notice them looking – I never thought that I would live enough time to see them together. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Aye, I always knew that something was up between them. It just didn't </span>
  <span>feel</span>
  <span> right for me to see you and my brother married. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Frerin I- </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kili: -Aunt Calanthe? - he suddenly waked and asked </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Yes? - she said while stroking his dark hair </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kili: -Would you sing us a song? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fili: -Yes aunt, please!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I thought you were both asleep – she said stroking Fili's hair </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fili: -We were...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kili: -But we heard you and uncle talking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -I'm sorry for waking you up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kurdith</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said softly </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>mizimith</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do you have any preferences? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fili: -The one about the Northern Gods </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kili: -The one the men in the north sang about their Gods' runes </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Fine, now cuddle close;</span>
  
</p><p><span>Eru </span><span>völur</span><span> allar frá </span><span>viðhorfi</span> <br/><span>Vitkar</span><span> allir frá vilmeiði</span> <br/><span>En </span><span>seiðberendr</span><span> frá svart-höfða</span> <br/><span>Frá svart-höfða</span></p><p><span>Fehu</span><span>, </span><span>uruz</span><span>, </span><span>thurisaz</span><span>; </span><span>ansuz</span><span>, </span><span>raido</span><span>, </span><span>kenaz</span> <br/><span>Gebo</span><span>, </span><span>wunjo</span><span>, </span><span>hagalaz</span><span>, </span><span>naudhiz</span><span>, </span><span>isa</span><span>, </span><span>jera</span><span>, </span><span>heiwaz</span></p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5e4m4-F5dow">
    <span>(…)</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe sang softly for them, but as softly and low she sang, it could be heard throughout the cavern. Even Thorin and Bilbo had </span>
  <span>stopped</span>
  <span> their talking to hear her. When she finished singing, only Balin was awake. Thorin had awaked him for the next watch. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Balin: -Old songs never fail to make them sleep, they're just like their uncles – he said pointing to both Thorin and Frerin were sleeping silently in front of her – Queen </span>
  <span>Lyarra</span>
  <span> used to do the same with them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -When I was little, my father used to sing this song to us. He said he had learned it when he went North with my mother's scouts. The Northern men always had been our allies, ever since I remember, they're good folk </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Balin: -Indeed they are. You should go to sleep now, child. Tomorrow it's going to be a long day. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Good night Balin – she said and went to sleep in the middle of her nephews with her arms protecting the two brothers  </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before you go on with your life, here's what I used in this chapter.<br/>The song: Rún - SKÁLD   <br/>Calanthe's sword: The name is Hydra I know. You may be confused by the MCU Hydra but when I thought about this name I thought about an ancient greek myth, meaning her sword will never break. (Look it up on the internet for more detailed information) <br/>And for the ones who left kudos in "The things we left behind" thank you very much for your love &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Out of the frying pan into the fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello, how have you been doing? I must say that I am rather tired because school has been demanding too much of my time and I barely have time to read or write, but I am doing my best to keep up with the story so don't worry. <br/>As always, here is the list and enjoy your reading: <br/>Amrâlimé - my love <br/>Ghivashel - treasure of all treasures</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning had come and they all were awake by a loud sound, coming through the cave outside. Thank Mahal, Calanthe had enchanted the stone door that was hiding them behind the Goblin's trap. On the outside, goblins were searching for them. They knew they were hiding there in the Misty Mountains. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -We should move and fast now – she whispered to them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that is what they did. When they heard the goblins going away, they emerged from the deep cave. When they reach the outside world, they were on the other side of the Misty Mountains. The dangerous part of the path was long behind them. Calanthe was the last one to get out of their previous shelter, with an arm surrounding her side, weakened by the excessive energy she had used for casting the spells. She heard Gandalf discussing with the others about moving now and faster. The goblins were soon behind them. Arguing with each other was taking them nowhere and in the meantime, Azog made its appearance. He ordered he's pack of orcs mounted in his wargs to run The Company down and tear them to pieces. They all had run as fast as they could, but they ended up in a cliff. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Up in to the trees all of you! Now! - and so they went up in too the trees</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Calanthe, are you ok to fight? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I am – she lied. In truth she was still weak, but she would do anything to protect them all, even give her life away. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -No Calanthe, you are too weak for that!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they got up in the threes, Bilbo and Thorin could take three wargs down. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all went silent, for Azog was approaching them. Hidden high up in the threes, Gandalf catch a butterfly and call for help from the eagles. The Great Eagles were beings of Arda said to have been "devised" by Manwë Súlimo, leader of the Valar, and were often called the Eagles of Manwë. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>wargs</span>
  <span> were smelling the dwarves who were hiding in the trees, therefore </span>
  <span>Azog</span>
  <span> could see them, he could feel and smell their fear. The wargs stopped their motion and </span>
  <span>Azog</span>
  <span> appeared behind them mounted in his white </span>
  <span>warg</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -Azog – he turned and whispered half surprised half angered </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there he was, the Pale Orc, </span>
  <span>Azog</span>
  <span> the Defiler. His skin is bone-white, compared to other orcs whose skin colour generally ranges from sickly green to a dark brown or lighter peachy colour. Further differentiating </span>
  <span>Azog</span>
  <span> from other orcs are his piercing blue eyes and smoother skin, with deep, tattoo-like incisions covering his face and torso. He also looks arguably less barbaric than other </span>
  <span>orcs,</span>
  <span> save for the wicked-looking metal claw replacing his severed forearm; the aft end of the prosthetic ends in a spike protruding near his elbow, heavily suggesting that the limb was crudely implanted by driving the spike through </span>
  <span>Azog's</span>
  <span> arm stump. The fact that </span>
  <span>Azog</span>
  <span> can sustain this prosthesis is an example of his immense ambitions to survive. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf took this opportunity to grab the pines and lit them into fire and throw them at the wargs, the others did the same till it was all burning in front of them. They all started shouting in happiness when they could back away the orcs, but the tree they were all in started to fall backways in to the cliff. If it wasn't for Gandalf, Dori and Ori would have fall in to the deep end. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Thorin what are you doing?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -This is my chance to kill him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Brother no! That's not a wise choice!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Thorin didn't listen to them. And as he advanced through the giant tree, the eagles came and saved the dwarves. In the middle of the </span>
  <span>adrenaline</span>
  <span>, nobody noticed Calanthe following Thorin and casting a spell sending orcs and </span>
  <span>wargs</span>
  <span> flying throughout the cliff sides. Thorin had noticed and catch her before she could faint. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -You'll live to fight another day – she whispered and fainted. A final eagle came and caught Thorin and Calanthe carefully and went the way the others did. Far away from the orcs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>Carrock</span>
  <span>. They had reached the </span>
  <span>Carrock</span>
  <span> by sunrise. The </span>
  <span>Carrock</span>
  <span> was a stony eyot in the upper reaches of the River Anduin, to the north of the Old Ford. The river looped around the rock although there was a ford of stones to the eastern bank, while there was a swirling channel under its western cliff. At the base was a little cave with adjacent steps that led to a flat space upon the top, where the Company stood, waiting for their leader and the Northern Valkyrie. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they landed, Bilbo and </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>, went running towards them. </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> took Calanthe in his arms and went with her to a flat surface to lay her down. Not many minutes after, Bilbo and Thorin went through the same path </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> did and Bilbo and Gandalf with </span>
  <span>Óin's</span>
  <span> medicine, what was left of it, started to work on healing Calanthe. She was so weak to the point where the magic spell she used for hide her dragon fire scar had vanished, and everyone could see and gasp. At least the ones who had never seen it before. Calanthe was dying.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -We should make camp here, Calanthe is too weak to continue.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Agreed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balin: -Are you sure this is wise?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Master Balin, I have to agree. My kingdom needs my sister to be alive, and more than that I can’t lose another sibling, and if we are to fight a dragon, we'll need her help too – he said a bit harshly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balin: -We are early on our journey.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -We're going to make camp.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <span>so,</span>
  <span> they did. Bilbo, Gandalf and </span>
  <span>Óin</span>
  <span> did all they could do to heal Calanthe. She lied underneath many blankets and a pack underneath her head as a pillow. Fortunately, she woke a day later. </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> had never let her side, even for sleep. He would sing to her and caress her cheeks and hair, hoping that would wake her up. When she woke up, yells of happiness could be heard all around. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili and Kili jumped on her and hugged her for dear life, even though she wasn't extremely weak any longer, she was fragile. "We thought we would lose you, aunt!" They had said. "Calanthe! You know better than anyone that you can't exceed your energy like that anymore, you're not as young as before" Bilbo scolded her before hugging her. They all hugged her, even Dwalin, saying with was a miracle that she was still alive, but thankful for her magical powers. They all went ahead to see the landscape where it showed the peak of the Loney Mountain, as they did since they came, as an excuse to leave Calanthe and Frerin alone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Frerin I- </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin hugged her, for dear life. And she hugged him with the same passion</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Never do that to me again – he whispered with tears falling of his eyes – I couldn't bear to lose you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amrâlimé</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I-I promise – she let the tears fall from her eyes like him </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they parted their embrace, they looked into each other's eyes, passing silent promises through them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -I was so afraid to never see you open your eyes again-</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I was so afraid to never see you again- </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could continue, a Great Eagle appeared where they stood.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Princess Calanthe – the eagle slightly bowed her head </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Tyra! Thank you for saving us – The Company watch this encounter where they stood. Tyra was the princess of the Great Eagles. Their leader. Calanthe and Tyra had met when the Great Eagles were flying through the North. Calanthe and her scouts helped them escape from the trap they had got on. A bear trap, set up by the northern men for their hunts. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyra: -We're in dept to you. Gandalf had called for our aid. I trust you are better now?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I am, thank you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Princess Tyra! - Gandalf said approaching them – Thank you for your aid.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyra: -It was nothing. We could give you a ride to a safer shelter. We know the owner, and since princess Calanthe is still recovering, it would be safer. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -I don't opposed to that. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all went to gather what they had left of their gatherings and went up on the Eagles. Tyra herself was carrying Calanthe and </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> on her back. Tired as he was, </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> had fell asleep on Calanthe's arms. "Sleep tight, </span>
  <span>Ghivashel</span>
  <span>" she had whispered in his ear and stroked his hair.  </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for the chapter being so little today, I promise the next one will be a little longer. <br/>If you are interested, I am currently reading "Meant to be" by lokiedokiee on wattpad and here on AO3. I'm also a huge fan of Marvel and of course, Loki; so if you are also a fan of it, go read it! I promise you will not be disappointed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Loving Confessions at Beorn’s House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello, how are you've been doing? I have been doing fine, with a lot of work to do from school but finally I had time to write and post. Right now I am almost finishing the first part of the story, so yeah. <br/>Here's the usual list for the translations, have fun reading and I will see you next time. <br/>Amrâlimé - my love<br/>Menu tessu amrâlimé - you mean everything to me my love<br/>Men lananubukhs me - I love you<br/>Ghivashel - treasure of all treasures<br/>Irak'amad - aunt <br/>Namadinùdoy - sister-sons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Gandalf? Where are we? - he asked after they had all landed on safer ground.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had fled for hours before reaching wherever they were. At least with was safer than before, or so they thought. The Great Eagles had gone for a while, after biding their goodbyes and wishes of good luck to the company, following their leader throughout the blue skies.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -A house where we could take refuge.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -And who's house is this? Friend or foe? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Neither. He will help us or he will kill us. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -What choices do we have? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -None.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in the middle of a clearing, and in the middle of that clearing there was something like a small forest with a house in the middle of said forest. This house belongs to Beorn, a skin changer, a man who could turn in to a huge black bear. Beorn was generally benevolent and hated goblins and wargs; but he was also a loner and distrustful of travellers and beggars. He was never polite, and became easily angry. He never invited people into his house and his very few friends, who lived a good way away, came no more than a couple to his house at a time.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf knocked at the door with his staff and the door opened, revealing a large entering room. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Our host is very unpredictable and not found of dwarves, that is why you'll leave the talk to me. Princess Calanthe and Prince Bilbo will come with me first.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarves fell silent and waited for the signs to come in.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Good morning! - he said to the giant man who had his back turned to them ignoring the three creatures who had entered his Halls – Good morning!! - he insisted  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -Who are you? - he said turning around to see them  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -I'm Gandalf. Gandalf, the grey – he answered bowing in head  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn had turned around suddenly, startling the three of them.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -Never heard of him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -I'm a wizard. Perhaps you've heard of my friend, Radagast the brown. He resides near the Gladden Fields- </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -What do you want? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Simply to thank you for letting us in- </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -Who are they? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Oh, Prince Bilbo Baggins of the North and the C- </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -Crown Princess Calanthe </span>
  <span>Nordove</span>
  <span> – he said surprised  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I believe we hadn't met yet? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -No, but I knew your grandmother, the northern queen. She helped me and my kind escape from the Men who were hunting us down.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Indeed a queen of great deeds. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -Tell all your little fellows, you can stay as long as you want.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Thank you for your hospitality, master Beorn. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -It is the least I can do for the granddaughter of an old friend of mine.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the dwarves heard what Beorn had said, they entered the room. Mesmerized about the animals who talked and helped Beorn with the cooking. In less than an hour, Beorn had put up a table full of good food. Honey cakes, salads, fruits and other things. He didn't eat meat, for the love and respect of his animals. They all had seated at the table and started to eat. At first, Thorin was a bit sceptical with the situation, and so were the most of them. Beorn took it as sign to explain himself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -I must say I am rather surprised to see you in such company, Calanthe </span>
  <span>Nordove</span>
  <span>.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -How do you know her? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -Frerin! - he snapped at his brother – let him continue.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -You must the ones they call Durin's sons. I am not very fond of dwarves, except the </span>
  <span>Nordove's</span>
  <span>, but I hate orcs more. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -What had they did to you? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -After your grandmother had offered us shelter, we returned to our homes, but something had got their first. Orcs. We were ambushed. We couldn't </span>
  <span>send</span>
  <span> for Queen Sapphira's help or anything. They had chained us for sport. Tortured us for sport. I was the only one who escaped... - in his wrists was still visible the remains of his chackles.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Should my grandmother had heard; she would have sent aid and your faith would've been different. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -Yes. What are you doing so far from your house, little princess?  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Representing my father's allegiance to the King Under the Mountain.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -So, you're the one they call Thorin </span>
  <span>Oakenshield</span>
  <span> - he said turning to Thorin – tell me, why is </span>
  <span>Azog</span>
  <span> the Defiler hunting you? The animals told me he was after you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -You know </span>
  <span>Azog</span>
  <span>? How? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -He was the one who first ambushed us, as I said before. They killed my family. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -There are others like you? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -Once there were many  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -And now? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -Now there's only one. You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Before Durin's day falls, yes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -You are earlier, at least a month. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili and Kili: -A month?! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Things went easier with the eagles' help. We covered four weeks of walking and camping in noon.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -You can stay here. Then you can go through Mirkwood. But I must warn you, a sickness </span>
  <span>lies</span>
  <span> on that forest. The elves of Mirkwood are not like their kind, they're more dangerous. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf: -Yes, I think that is wise to stay here. We would have time to plan the next move.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin: -Do you agree with this Thorin? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -I do, it is wise if we stay here.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -Princess Calanthe, as presenting my allegiance to your grandmother, I offer you shelter. She did offer me and my kind the same deed in the past. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I must thank you, once again, master Beorn, for your hospitality, but my grandmother is no longer with us.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn: -I know, but still, I'm returning the favour.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had spent a week on Beorn's Halls. Perhaps they should have stayed more time, but if Thorin was right regarding the ElvenKing, then they would need time. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Company took this week to recharge their energies. Some slept through the first days, others went sparring and others went to the garden just to rest. Calanthe is fully recovered now and so are the others, but something was not yet complete. She knew. She remembered </span>
  <span>Frerin's</span>
  <span> words at the </span>
  <span>Carrock</span>
  <span>. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn't bear to lose you, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>amrâlimé</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had said. "I cannot do this anymore. Ulrik doesn't have the right to control my life this way. He has to know, </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> has to know who I feel. Mahal had whispered and now I am more certain than ever." She thought and, perhaps by a magic trick, the owner of her thoughts appeared in front of her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -How are you feeling? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I am feeling better, thank you. The last days’ sleep had recharged my energies.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Yes, mine too. I haven't had a sleep like this in many days. - he said seating next to her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were underneath an apple tree, next to the house. Neither of them </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> wearing their weapons nor their cloaks. From where they stood, they could saw Bilbo, Thorin and the boys sparring with each other. Thorin was showing off to Bilbo as always, but Bilbo did not stay behind. Meanwhile, under the apple tree, they were both silent for long minutes, till Calanthe broke the silence first. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I have been meaning to talk to you ever since we left the Misty Mountains, but there's always something in the way, and now I planned to finish this. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -I've been meaning to do the same actually, but go on.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I've heard what you call me, in the </span>
  <span>Carrock</span>
  <span> I mean. And before that. </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> I- I want you to know that things are different from before. I have different responsibilities and priorities, but I want you to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>menu </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>tessu</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>amrâlimé</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mahal whispered to me when we were still in Rivendell and now, I am </span>
  <span>more sure</span>
  <span> than ever, that we are One. Though I always thought there was someone for me; I had never thought it was you all this time.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Calanthe I- I don't know how to react; that night in Rivendell, Mahal had whispered to me and from that time forward I never thought about anything else, only you. I've been wanting to hear you say that for as long as I remember, then I went away because of the dragon and I almost lost you. Twice. I was so afraid that you would die without knowing how I felt all these years. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Men </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>lananubukhs</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> me </span>
  </em>
  <span>Calanthe, with all my heart and soul.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there, right underneath the apple tree, Calanthe and Frerin kissed each other passionately after confessing their feelings for each other. After minutes, Calanthe was in Frerin's arms. She started sniffing softly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amrâlimé</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why are you crying? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I'm sorry for dragging you for the mess that is my life – she said turning to see his face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -What are you talking about? - he said rising a hand and cupped her cheek wiping her tears </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -He's going to find out and use you against me. Now that I am with you, you’ve became my weakness. He's going to know that if he kills you- I would not bear it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Who's going to hurt you, <em>ghivashel</em>?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Ulrik! I can't let him hurt you. I can't lose you now that I finally let my heart out. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Calanthe look at me – he said while tipping her chin so she would look up in his eyes – I promise you that he will never get me. I won't let him hurt you, never. We’ll figure it something out, you’ll see.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> hugged her tight as if his life depended on that. Perhaps it did.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Don't let me go – she cried in his arms. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -I will never let you go - he said reassuring her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them stayed like that till it got cold outside and they had to withdraw to Beorn's Halls. Dinner had been served and they all had ate. Later that night, the Durin's, Bilbo and Calanthe we're the only ones awake, at this point, it had become a habit for them to stay awake and talk, like many years before.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -I've never seen those two so quiet like I have whenever my sister is around – he whispered to the other three. They were seated on Beorn's table, the others had withdrawn to sleep and the boys were whispering to each other. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I guess I know why. They </span>
  <span>saw,</span>
  <span> haven't they? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -They all saw. Some of them know the truth, Calanthe. Some of them were there to witness what had happened. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I know, but I'm afraid it had scared them. At least our three younger members of this company. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amrâlimé</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I'm sure that Dori had already told Ori about it and I know that he even tried to ask you about that, as curious as he is, but he didn't want to brought up the matter. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Little Ori, always writing the stories we told him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -Boys – he called softly – shouldn't you already be asleep like the others?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -We should but...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili: -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Irak'amad</span>
  </em>
  <span> we know, about the scar. He saw it the night we made camp before the Misty Mountains and the in the Carrock - he said suddenly </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -Does it hurt? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili: -How did you get it? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -How did you hide it?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili</span>
  <span>: -Why didn't you tell us? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Slow down boys, or else you're going to woke the others up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -Bilbo is right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>namadinùdoy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>- he replied softly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I-I – she sighted - I'm sure your mother and uncles had already told you the story but, nevertheless, I will tell you again. I was leading a regiment of warriors from my kingdom's army in the War of The North. Being the third captain of my father's army, I was ordered, by him, to charge from the left of the battle as both my brothers were to charge from the right and the middle, but something went wrong and we ended up by ourselves surrounded without any aid. That is when it happened, a huge fire drake from the North came upon me and my regiment. I was able to protect them but I was so weak after the attack that the bloody monster still burned me. I killed it; with all the strength I had left. I came back home and many of them didn't, but I tried. Only days later I fell ill and almost died because of this scar; it was so bad that my parents had to call for the Lady Galadriel, the Lady of Lothlórien. She had cured me, at least I wasn't going to die any longer, but the scar would stay. She made me and my siblings learn healing and hiding spells for such scars. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -</span>
  <span>But</span>
  <span> Bilbo doesn't have any scar like that, as he? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -No, I don't have scars such as that dimension. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili: -Aunt, we know you we're sad because we sort of ignored you...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -But we are not afraid of you, we just couldn't bring up the matter. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Dori hadn't told you?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -He did, but we wanted to hear from Calanthe.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I'm sorry boys, but it's not lightly I have told you this story. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -We know. Come on Kee – he said turning to his brother – let's go to sleep </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili was already falling asleep in his brother shoulder. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that night, Calanthe didn't sleep with others just like she had done since they came to Beorn's Halls. Frerin took her in his arms and led her to his room. Beorn had three spare rooms, Gandalf took one, Thorin other and Frerin the last one. In that night, they loved each other and made silent promises for after the quest, but little did they know this quest was far from over. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mirkwood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello, my dear readers. How have you been? I have good news for you. Due to easter holidays, I'm supposed to have a full week off of school and thanks to that I will have time to finish writing the first part of "The Northern Kingdom" and finish some chapters regarding this first part on "The Things We Left Behind". <br/>Here's the translations and have fun reading: <br/>Ghivashel - treasure of all treasures <br/>Amrâlimé - my love<br/>Nadad - brother</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first rays of dawn had come and with that, the dwarves were awake and eating their breakfast before leaving. Beorn had resupplied them with food and water, enough for the travel through Mirkwood, and had lent them he's ponies with the condition they had to return to their master. He had warned them to never stay out of the path nor drink the water, for it was enchanted with the sickness and they could get lost if they don’t </span>
  <span>follow</span>
  <span> the path.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, that they were sixteen and Beorn only had fourteen so Bilbo and Thorin shared one and Calanthe and </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> the other. Of course, anyone noticed these changes. They already suspected and supported the idea of Thorin and Bilbo being together; their heads could think better together than alone; but when they learned about Calanthe and Frerin’s relationship, there were shouts of happiness and congratulations for them both. After all, the two greatest dwarven kingdoms would have influences of the two most powerful lines in the world.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had reached the boarder of the forest by early morning; dismounted and ready to face the forest, they had sent back the ponies to their master. Gandalf went away doing wizards busines and meddle around as he had said “I’m going to look behind, don’t stay out of the path and don’t enter that mountain without me. We’ll meet by the overlook”, leaving them to face the once Greenwood realm. In the distance behind, there was a shadowy giant figure watching them and as soon the ponies passed through the shadow, the figure also disappeared. Beorn. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -This forest feels sick – he said approaching the line of trees</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -It does – she went forward to meet Thorin – Thorin! As a crown princess I will follow you till the end and protect them all, but as a sister, I beg you to take care of Bilbo. This sickness that lies in the forest may weakened his powers and he may be weak. I know of your feelings towards him, I always knew, and I'm happy that my brother as chosen you for his lover – she whispered to him</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -How did you know? - he whispered back </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I have no secrets to my brother and he doesn't have any to me, besides, I know the looks you give each other. I've saw them once in Zira and Dís' eyes. And Mahal had whispered to my brother.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -Calanthe I- You are right. I will protect him but please, you have to do the same with my brother. I may be stubborn and reckless sometimes, but Frerin can be worse than I am. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I know – she said louder this time – and I promise. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -Let us move on then, we have much to walk – then he turned to Bilbo and spoke lowly and softly – Will you walk with me?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Go on brother, we'll talk later – she said smirking to them </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Fine – he finally answered not sure of what Calanthe had done </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all followed their leader throughout the fading path in the middle of the forest. It was dark, not a single ray of sun would pass through the dense and big tree tops. Many of them started to feel lightheaded and dizzy with all the lack of air and sun, but Thorin wouldn't stop. At least not now. As Calanthe had predicted before, Bilbo was weakened by the sickness of Mirkwood. Being the Yavanna's choice, implied that he had magic powers like his adoptive siblings, but different from them, he's were earth powers. He could make things grow and kill them and even change the weather, but he chose not to meddle with that. Dwalin, Balin and Frerin finally convinced Thorin to stop and made camp. It was even darker than before; night had come. They couldn't make a fire or else they would be spotted by the elves and the creatures that lived in the forest. They all had lay their bedrolls next to each other's for better warmth. There were four of them watching at the time. The first four were Thorin, Calanthe, </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> and Bilbo, even though they had all insisted for him to rest till he was feeling better.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Bilbo you really should sleep. We might need to rely on you and for that you'll need to be stronger. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -I already said that I'm fine, my powers may be </span>
  <span>weaker</span>
  <span> now but they're not useless. I'm still stronger and you can always help even though you have different magic powers than I do. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -You should listen to your sister, </span>
  <em>ghivashel</em>
  <span>– since they were among family, Thorin felt comfortable in calling Bilbo that way. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -If he wants to be here with us so let him be. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Finally, thank you </span>
  <span>Frerin.</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Fine, I won't argue anymore. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all fell silent. Calanthe was in </span>
  <span>Frerin's</span>
  <span> arms, which became </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> habit to the both of them. Bilbo and Thorin were pretty the same. Since Rivendell, their relationship had evolute for better terms, Calanthe could feel their amiable auras towards each other. In Beorn's house, they would always be side by side and even on the road they would sleep against each other. Before the </span>
  <span>Carrock</span>
  <span>, they protected each other. Ever since the beginning, there was a spark inside of them that led to each other. They always would find a way to be together. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I thought I wasn't going to live enough time to see you both together – she broke the silence – it was finally time for you to admit your feelings towards each other </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -It seems, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amrâlimé</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that we'll bare witness on a coronation and a wedding soon after we return to Erebor. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -You two can't talk about our relationship when you spent a century pinning over each other, even though Calanthe and I were to be wed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -I've always told you that wedding was not right. Even though we would be making an alliance and unite our families.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -And yet we ended up being family. I must congratulate you both for finally opening your eyes towards each other. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nadad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It seems that some evils come for good. We'll take it as a sign then, a good omen.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -What have I told you? Look at my brother – they look towards where Bilbo was seated in Thorin’s arms and </span>
  <span>chuckled</span>
  <span> – he fell asleep. Thorin, you two better go rest. I'm going to awake </span>
  <span>Óin</span>
  <span> and Glóin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -Shouldn't you go to sleep too? You both look tired.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Yes, we're going to rest. I'm going to awake Dori and Nori. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning that followed was not a pleased one. Everybody's mood was down. Sleep hasn't been enough and they all felt miserable in the middle of the forest. They started to follow the path again till someone noticed they had deflected from the path. Or did they? At this point there was confusion and bewilderment surrounding them; time was passing in front of them and they were completely lost. The only guidance they had, was now lost. "Curse this forest and all that live in here" Thorin had yelled in frustration; after what felt like days of walking, they had come to a stop.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Shut up! Yelling is not going to make things better – she snapped at him </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -Who do you think you're talking to? I am the-</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balin: -Stop it you both. Let declarations of war for later. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Balin is right w- she stopped suddenly and aimed her bow towards their left.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -What is it?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -We're being watched – she whispered to her lover. Behind her was Bilbo and Fili, who had sensed all the eyes on them – Bilbo, the ivy – she whispered. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she had shoot towards what lingered in the shadows, Bilbo quickly mad a spell for a protection shield of ivy and locked them inside. Suddenly, many spiders came towards them from every sides possible. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Saw what you did? If you hadn't yelled, the spiders wouldn't be here to hunt us down! And perhaps, the elves are doing the same – she turned to Thorin, anger rushing up her veins.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Enough! - he said grabbing Thorin's arm before he could get Calanthe. A clash of titans indeed. Their eyes glowing daggers towards each other.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>: -Calanthe, calm yourself down. We must prepare ourselves now – he said grabbing her arm. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin: -Aye, I believe the spell is not </span>
  <span>goin</span>
  <span>' to hold longer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -Arm yourselves! – he shouted to all the Company. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the spell broke, they started to fight the giant spiders. Giant spiders from Mordor who had come with the sickness that was present in the once GreenWood Realm. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Enough of this! - and as she said that, a lethal spell got out of her hands killing the spiders that were charging on them, giving them time to prepare for the others that were coming towards them. Suddenly an arrow flew to their feet. An elvish arrow. The elves. A group of elvish scouts had come and helped the dwarves fighting the spiders; they had killed them all and before someone could breathe in relief, the elves pointed their weapons towards The Company.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Do not think I could kill you, dwarf! It would be my pleasure – said a blonde elf different from the others, who looked the same, aiming a bow and arrow towards Thorin's face. They all were actually. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-What are twelve dwarfs and a halfling doing in this forest? - said a red head elf. A she-elf. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Twelve? - as he said that a loud yell could be heard in the distance.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -Kili?! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to save her nephew, Calanthe got trapped in a spider's web. Before Kili could do anything, the </span>
  <span>she</span>
  <span>-elf and some elf guards went after them and when they got back, they brought the two missing members of The Company. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Searched them! - the blonde elf had said and all the others started to take their weapons away – It cannot be... Calanthe Nordove? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Do I know you? - she said with tiredness and some anger in her voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-No, but you must know my father. I am Legolas, eldest son of </span>
  <span>Thranduil</span>
  <span>. I must say your family name and your title precedes you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -The greatest King </span>
  <span>Thranduil</span>
  <span> you say? - she said ironically.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas: -The </span>
  <span>ElvenKing</span>
  <span> yes. This is my sister, Tauriel. She's the captain of the guard of my father's army – he said pointing towards the </span>
  <span>she</span>
  <span>-elf. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Good to know - she replied dryly. Lady Calanthe was all politeness when it came to the Elves of Mirkwood, most of all Thranduil. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel: -What are we going to do with them brother? - she asked in elvish </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas: -Take them to my father's halls – he answered back in elvish, loud enough for them to hear.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-My prince, look at these two swords – an elf scout said in elvish.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel: -Hydra? - she asked in elvish. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas: -And </span>
  <span>Orcrist</span>
  <span> – he said back in elvish – where did you found </span>
  <span>these swords</span>
  <span>? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -They were a present-</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel: -You lie. Beyond being dwarves you’re also thieves.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin: -How dare ye call us thieves?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elves arrested them and put them in a straight line to go back to their kingdom but before they could continue... </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili: -Uncle, where's Bilbo? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin looked around them all and Bilbo was nowhere to be found. “Don’t worry Thorin, Bilbo is fine. His magic allows him to become invisible and he can save us” Calanthe had whispered to him before an elf had grabbed her. Only she had noticed Bilbo’s escape and left him hints to follow through the path and save them all. Little did they know what was waiting for them inside the ElvenKing Hall's. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The ElvenKing Thranduil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello my dear readers, how have you been doing? I have great news for you such as, now that I'm on a school break during this week, I will be able to write all that is left from this work and maybe I will have time to start working on the next part and on "The Things We Left Behind", which if you hadn't read yet, you're free to do it. You also may notice some changes in my writing because I've actually been learning more writing tips, so tell me what you think and have a good time here.  <br/>As always, here's the precious list for you and I hope you like this chapter: <br/>Namadith - little sister <br/>Nadad - brother</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dwarves had been brought to the presence of the ElvenKing, Thranduil. The so called "king of betrayal" by the dwarves. Who could blame him? Perhaps he was that way because of grief? Or greed? It isn't from a moment to another that one's changes their mind, no. Many years ago, Oropher had secured an alliance with the then Queen Sapphira of the North and King Thrór of Erebor and that alliance should have been kept for the next generations. The story of the Lasgalen gems had break that alliance between the dwarfs of Erebor and the elves of the GreenWood Realm. Some say that war brings people together to protect each other; but in this case was different. People tend to say that the ElvenKing had gone mad because of Lyra's death; others say that he became greedy because of the dwarves. Nobody knows the reason but Thranduil himself. The thing is, the Triple Alliance, let us call it that way, was broken and there was tension between the three kingdoms. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without giving a chance to talk, </span>
  <span>Thranduil</span>
  <span> ordered for the dwarves being imprisoned, leaving only Thorin and Calanthe behind. </span>
  <span>Of course,</span>
  <span> they all protested; </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> shouted refusing to leave his brother and his lover behind. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil: -Some say that the Northern Valkyrie has a noble quest in hands. A quest to reclaim someone's homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspected a more prosaic motive: such as attempted burglary or something of that ilk. Were you bewitched to do such quest in such company? - he said glancing towards Thorin. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -It is my duty, to pledge allegiance to my allies and to my kin – she said before Thorin could have answered. "If he says anything then it will be the end of us and we'll never be able to get out of here even with my brother's help. And he's here, I can sense him lingering in the shadows, bloody time for not being able to speak to him through our mind" she thought.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil: -Never thought that Zephyr would sacrifice his only heir, capable to rule, for such useless quest – he said with disdain in his tone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -A quest that you show interest in – he said glaring daggers towards Thranduil.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -If life would've been kinder, he wouldn't have to make such sacrifice and I still have someone who can replace me – she replied in the same tone he was using. A snob and </span>
  <span>disdaining</span>
  <span> one. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil</span>
  <span>: -You found a way in, that's why you're here. You seek the jewel that gives you the right to rule, the Arkenstone. There are gems in that mountain that I too desire; so, I will offer </span>
  <span>you,</span>
  <span> my help.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -I am listening. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil: -I will let you go if you but return what is mine. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -A favour for a favour?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil</span>
  <span>: -I will give </span>
  <span>you,</span>
  <span> my word.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Your word? Where was your "word" when we needed your help? Where was your "word" when we needed all the </span>
  <span>help</span>
  <span> we could get to fight the fire drakes of the North? If it wasn't for Lyra, you would never had come to help us in the first place! - she said harshly; the anger rushing in her veins again; but it all went down when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her brother was there with them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -She is right. Where were you, ally of both kingdoms, when we needed your help? - he asked with his temper getting the best of him. He wasn't expecting that presence in the room; a presence that made him feel grounded. Bilbo. Thorin could feel Bilbo's hand on his shoulder in a way to ease the anger Thorin was feeling. Bilbo was invisible to the eye but they could feel him in the middle of them; grounding them both. Who would've thought that as different as they are, Thorin and Calanthe could lose their temper the same </span>
  <span>way?</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil: -I warned Zephyr that I was not going to risk the life of my kin for a lost kingdom! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Yet we won the war and we prospered under my father's rule as it always has been. </span>
  <span>Sure,</span>
  <span> there were great losses, but we shouldn't live in the past! - she almost begged. Almost. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil: -Shut your mouth little princess, you may have the spirit of a Valkyrie but you know nothing about "great losses". I lost Lyra in that bloody war; A war which, in the first place, I wasn't supposed to attend.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Doesn't I? You may have lost you wife but should I remind you, your majesty, that I had lost my older brother to that war! I saw the life escaping my brother's eyes. He died from a sword wound and not any common sword. My uncle's sword! Are you imprisoning us for grief? Greediness? Or maybe selfishness? The Queen Lyra and my mother were great friends and so were you and my father. I'm sure Lyra didn't want you to live in the past. We have to move on and guarantee safety and shelter for those who returned to tell the story. </span>
  <span>Thranduil</span>
  <span>, we have to help those in need! You think that for imprisoning us you are protecting your kin? You are wrong; if we reach this path then many will </span>
  <span>be coming</span>
  <span> after us. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas: -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ada</span>
  </em>
  <span>, The Lady Calanthe is right. Mother always cared for the wellbeing of the others rather than herself – he said. Legolas was staying side by side with Tauriel where no one would have noticed them, but they're they were. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil: -Enough! I won't hear this nonsense any longer. Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in our lives. I'm patient. I can wait! - he shouted to them while the guards grab them and took them to the dungeons. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin didn't even answered, for he was to shocked of what he had witnessed. If someone declared war to the North, they would rue the day where they had provoked the wrath of the future Queen and the Northern Valkyrie. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil</span>
  <span> had ordered for Thorin to be imprisoned on a cell near to his kin, while Calanthe was imprisoned on the deepest cell of the castle guarded by two guards who changed every four hours; wearing shackles that covered all her hands as a way to prevent her from using her magic powers to escape the dungeon. "Cursed be the day Ulrik had come to curse us all" she thought.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was left alone in that cell, not knowing where the others were, how they were, and if they were to escape this cursed forest alive. Silence was her companion, the voices in her head getting louder and louder. She was seated in the dark, with her arms suspending from the walls where they were chained; it felt like days since she had last </span>
  <span>eaten</span>
  <span> something our drinking some water, and indeed it was. </span>
  <span>Thranduil</span>
  <span> didn't had any mercy towards her; she was sentenced to rot in this kingdom of thorns without knowing if the others were already out of this horrid place, if Bilbo had indeed saved them at least and they had left her behind and continued without her; and for </span>
  <span>Thranduil's</span>
  <span> amusement, he ordered to a guard to loosen Calanthe's braided hair and destroy her beads. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In what felt like a week, she started to hear familiar voices; "I must be getting mad" she had thought. At this point, she was weak where even her scar was showing. The once Calanthe Nordove, one of bravest Northern Valkyries, was now reduced to a weak figure. A mere corpse that lingered in the shadows. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Calanthe? Can you hear me? - a voice whispered </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Who are you? - she managed to ask </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-You no longer remember your brother, </span>
  <em>
    <span>namadith</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -It cannot be... Zira! - she finally glanced up with tears starting to form in her eyes – But you’re dead! How...? Am I dead too?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zira: -No Calanthe, you are just dreaming. </span>
  <span>Indeed,</span>
  <span> I am dead, buried deep in </span>
  <span>Ered</span>
  <span> Mithrin, but you are only sleeping – he said softly </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -So how-?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zira: -There's not many </span>
  <span>time</span>
  <span>, sister mine. I have come to tell you to not give in to the shadows, someone will come to release your shackles. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Who-?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zira: -There's no time for that, Northern Valkyrie. You have to wake up now.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -But Zira wait! Zira! Don't leave me alone here, Zira! - she suddenly woke up calling for her brother. Tears falling right off of her eyes. </span>
  <span>Indeed,</span>
  <span> help was there, and it was not who she was expecting to be. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Princess Calanthe Nordove, in my father's name I beg your forgiveness for letting you be in such conditions. Me and my brother argued with him to let you all go. We all should play a part in this game and if reclaiming the Lonely Mountain is an important piece of it, then I am willing to help – the elf said unshackling Calanthe and helping her up. After Calanthe was on her feet again, the elf gave her the food and water that it had brought. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: -Tauriel. I must say you were the least person I expected to see here. Where are the others? - she said in barely a whisper because of her dried throat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel: -They are fine, your grace. Legolas found your brother with the Crown Prince and he said the same thing I said to you. You are right. If life would've been kinder and our mother would've lived, she wouldn't like us to be in these terms with each other. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe: - I agree, but please – she coughed – Calanthe is en- before she could finish her sentence she coughed again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel: -Quick, you are not right. We must hurry before they come back to do their shifts. I will help with your healing as soon as you are with your kin. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got out of the cell Calanthe was, as fast as they could go. Zira's words never leaving Calanthe's mind. "I will avenge you brother, if it's the last thing I should do" she thought before she used all the </span>
  <span>energy,</span>
  <span> she had left for escaping </span>
  <span>Thranduil's</span>
  <span> Halls. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calanthe and Tauriel had gone through tunnels and pathways leading to the cellars. The plan Tauriel, Legolas and Bilbo had created for escaping </span>
  <span>Thranduil's</span>
  <span> Halls was not the most "poetic" one but it fulfilled its purpose. The plan was easy; while Legolas got to work on recovering all the dwarves' gear and whatnots, Bilbo and Tauriel would free them of their cells. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the cellars, Frerin went away to hug Calanthe and see if she was wounded or something alike, which she was but it was nothing grave. The plan was explained to all of them and of course, they wouldn’t be dwarves if they didn't argue or protest against the idea of ridding barrels through the river on which Bilbo replied "It is the only way" and Thorin completed "Do as he says!" And they did. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were all in barrels, one of the elves pushed down the lever and they all fall to the waters underneath them. Faith wasn't upon them for after they had fall, there were rapids along the way; and if that wasn't enough, orcs had succeeded on enter in the elves' domain, killing them in the way. So beyond being soaked, tired and annoyed, they also had to fight the orcs. They all fought them in the best way they could; Kili, Calanthe and Bilbo shooting them as they could; and of course, things weren't far from getting worse. A final gate, that was used for sending the barrels down the water stream, was closed; with his keen eyes, before they all had seen the closed gate, Kili had got out of his barrel to push down the lever and open the gate. Of course, Calanthe wasn't Calanthe if she hadn't helped her nephew, and went after him. In mere seconds, she pushes him behind her and defended him from an arrow; not any common arrow, but a black arrow; and she fell to the floor. "NO!" A shout could be heard, the men who yelled it? It was Frerin and Bilbo. Tauriel shouted to Kili grab Calanthe and went down to the barrels again, and so they did. The elves kept away the orcs and the dwarves made their escape through the water. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally reached the river bank, they got out of the water in a rush. Thorin and Frerin helped Kili and Calanthe getting out of the barrel. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo: -Quick </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span>, bring her here – Bilbo ordered and there waiting for </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> to lay Calanthe on safer ground was already </span>
  <span>Oín</span>
  <span> with some medicines Legolas had gave him and Bilbo; the two ready to save Calanthe. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> had been warned to stay away; </span>
  <span>actually,</span>
  <span> all of them. They needed space to work and so they did. Some hours later, Tauriel had come to check on them, saying they were able to kill the all pack of orcs and Legolas was now with their father, trying to put some sense in his head. She joined the two healers and helped Calanthe recover from her wounds. After what seemed like hours, the three healers had come back to the others' side and said she was still alive but only sleeping. In a haste, </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> ran to where she was sleeping and went down on his knees and stayed with her for the rest of the time she was sleeping. Night had fall and they had made camp, to let Calanthe recover and to rest themselves; they made watch shifts as always and from time to time they were going to see how Calanthe was. Bilbo and the boys were resting; Tauriel had got back to her kingdom and the others were eating or sitting around the camp fire trying to warm themselves. When Bombur had made something edible for them to dine, Thorin brought his and his brother's dinner to where he was with Calanthe.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -Still asleep? - he said seating by his brother's side and giving him the broth.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Yes – he said softly – she shouldn't have done that; I'd rather had done that myself than her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -She has a Valkyrie spirit within her. It is in her blood, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nadad</span>
  </em>
  <span>; there was nothing we could do for we were too far from Kili – he replied in the same tone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -Mahal had whispered, Thorin, as he did to you. I can't lose her, not now that we're finally together – he said with tears falling down his face. When Thorin saw his brother's tears he grabbed the two bowls and put them aside, to finally hug his brother.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -She will live. Bilbo and Tauriel mostly helped her, and Óin did what he could. She is strong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nadad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so fear not. The Northerns hadn't gave her the title of Northern Valkyrie if she wasn't as strong as she is – he whispered reassuring his brother</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -How's Bilbo? - he said changing the subject and breaking the embrace </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -Resting with the boys, <span class="TextRun SCXW27193962 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW27193962 BCX0">he wanted to stay here but as tired as he was I let him rest</span></span>. He said, Legolas had told him about the way Thranduil sentenced Calanthe. He was to destroy her gear and beads but Legolas prevented that from happening, the only thing he couldn't prevent was the way she was imprisoned. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frerin: -She is with us now, that does not matter anymore; but if Thranduil comes to face us, I will not stand and watch, I will get my revenge. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin: -I am sure you will, now eat! - he replied. Of course, being the older brother that he was, </span>
  <span>Thorin</span>
  <span> wasn't going to let </span>
  <span>Frerin</span>
  <span> get his will, at least not without him or now.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Laketown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dear readers. First of all, I am truly sorry for not being able to post for almost a month but to be honest with you, I have been dealing with some issues and it has been hard for me to write something; second, today is a national holiday in my country known as Carnation Revolution, or "Revolução dos Cravos" in portuguese, and were celebrating at home as we should.<br/>Back to today's chapter, as always I'll leave the translations here for you and let me know in the comments what are you thinking of the story so far.<br/>Nadad - brother</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning had come and with her good and bad news had come too. The good news was that Calanthe was now awake and the first thing she heard when she got up from her slumber were reprimands of her brother for doing what she had done; always in the danger's edge. Not only him but also Frerin, Thorin, Balin and even Óin had scolded her like if she was a little girl; but she wasn't, now she was a grown-up woman and a Valkyrie, but sometimes she is still that little reckless girl; and of course, Fili, Kili and even Ori threw themselves at her with hugs and cries of "don't do that anymore" and they weren't the only ones; after the reprimands some of them hugged her and others pathed her on her back. At this point, she counted them as her family, and what a family indeed. Now that they were ready to move that is where the bad news came in. Even injured her keen eyes never failed to spot something anywhere they went.  </p><p>Calanthe: -Dare to shoot that arrow and you're dead – she said grabbing her bow from Frerin's hands and aiming towards the man in front of them ready to shoot Ori. They all followed her gaze towards the man. Being the wiser Balin was, he looked around the man and saw a barge; at this point, the others had grabbed their weapons and some had the hands on their weapon's grips, ready to defend themselves.  </p><p>Balin: -E-Excuse me but you're from Laketown if I'm not mistaken – he said approaching with his hands held high at the man still aiming at him – that barge over there wouldn't be available for hire by any chance? - he asked and the man slowly lowered his bow and at this, the dwarves did the same.  </p><p>He turned his back to them and started grabbing the barrels and putting them inside the barge when he talked for the first time.  </p><p>-What makes you think I would help you? </p><p>Balin: -Those boots had seen better days as has that coat, no doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many there's? </p><p>-A boy and two girls.  </p><p>Balin: -And your wife I imagine it's just the beauty.  </p><p>-Aye, she was – he replied and turned his head to them. </p><p>Balin: -I'm sorry I didn't mean to- </p><p>Dwalin: -Oh come on, enough of those niceties – he said losing his tolerance towards the conversation.  </p><p>-What's your hurry? - he said with mocked disguised in his tone </p><p>Dwalin: -What's it to you?  </p><p>-I would like to know who you are, what you're doing in these lands?  </p><p>Balin: -We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills  </p><p>-Simple merchants you say? Then what are the Northern Valkyrie and the Northern Prince doing with you? - they all seemed surprised and some of them gasped.  </p><p>Calanthe: -We have come to the Blue Mountains in business and now we're returning home. My father the King is expecting us with the news of our business – she said trying to persuade the man but it wasn't doing the expected effect.   </p><p>Thorin: -We need food, supplies and medicine, can you help us? - he said with pleading in his eyes but disguised with his usual frowning face. </p><p>-I know where these barrels came from – he said touching the barrels and inspecting them. </p><p>Thorin: -What of it? - he asked with what looked like fear in his tone.  </p><p>-I don't know what business you had with the elves; I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the master, all his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm and he would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil – he said throwing the rope of the barge to Balin  </p><p>Thorin glared at Balin with a frown that said to him to insist which in reply, Balin rolled his eyes to him.  </p><p>Balin: -How wagers are ways to enter that town unseen.  </p><p>-Aye, but for that you would need a smuggler – he turned his back not noticing Balin approaching them.   </p><p>Balin: -For each we will pay double – he said behind the man.  </p><p>-You have luck on your side, master Dwarf. Northern scouts have been seen wandering in Laketown looking for something or someone – he said looking to the Nordove's – and if I'm not mistaken, then they're still there.  </p><p>Calanthe: -Thank you – she said in the back of the group.  </p><p>The man gives them permission to enter the barge and so they did. Some of them, seated by the end of the of it, talking between themselves and others were standing on one side of the boat. Calanthe was standing with his brother, Thorin, Dwalin and Bofur.  </p><p>Bofur: -Watch out! - he yelled to the man who was driving the barge through the lake. There were ruins from what seemed was a lost city. It may have been some watch towers from Esgaroth or the gates of the town, nobody knew. The ruins were gloomy and dark full of green moss and whatnots, and the fog where they were hiding, didn't help either.  </p><p>Thorin: -What are you trying to do? Drown us? - he said turning to the man. </p><p>-I was born and bred in these waters, master dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here - he said from where he stands driving the barge through the rock wreckage. </p><p>Dwalin: -Oh I've 'ad enough of this man. Why don't we just drown him and move on? - he whispered to Calanthe and Bilbo who were closer to him. </p><p>Bilbo: -Bard, his name's Bard – he answered a little annoyed. Even though he had faced war, orcs and whatnots, Bilbo was still a bit afraid of deep waters. It was a childhood trauma, one that he rather not talk about.  </p><p>Bofur: -How do you know? - he asked from his other side. </p><p>Bilbo: -I asked him.  </p><p>Dwalin: -I don't care 'hat 'e calls 'im self. I don't like him. </p><p>Balin: -We do not have to like him; we simply have to pay him. Come on now lads, turn on your pockets - he said from where he was seated with the others  </p><p>Dwalin: -How do we know he won't betray us? - he whispered to Thorin who was whispering something to Bilbo. </p><p>Thorin: -We don't – he replied in the same whispered tone. </p><p>Calanthe: -I don't trust him either, boys, but in this moment, I am more worried about the Northern scouts. I believe neither my father or my mother would send scouts after us when they know as well as we do, this is a discreet mission – she said before she went seat with the others  </p><p>Balin: -There's still a problem, we're ten coins short - he said after counting all the coins they had  </p><p>Thorin: -Glóin, come on. Give us what you have – he said turning to him.  </p><p>Glóin: -Don't look to me, I have been bled dry by this venture what have I seen for my investment? Not but misery and grief and-  </p><p>Before Glóin could continue his monologue about his investment on this Quest, a particular view was on their sight. Ahead where they were looking was the peak of the Lonely Mountain ever so fearless, powerful and glorious in its right. It seemed to have bewitched everyone, even the ones who were seated got up to see the mountain that hide in the fog.  </p><p>Dwalin: -Bless my beard – he said with wide eyes.  </p><p>Glóin: -Take it, take all of it! - he said giving his little coin bag, defeated by the sight in his eyes.  </p><p>Bilbo was the first one to get out of their state of bliss and cleared his throat motioning to Bard, who was looking past the dwarves and so the dwarves looked to where he was staring. They were approaching Lake Town. </p><p>Bard: -The money, quick! Give it to me - he said approaching them. </p><p>Thorin: -We will pay you when we get our provisions, not before  </p><p>Bard: -If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead.  </p><p>Calanthe: -He speaks truth - they all looked at her unbelieving her word, so she pointed to ahead of them and they all saw what he was talking about – I have an idea – she said smirking. </p><p>Bilbo: -I forbid you to use your magic! You are still weak to that – he whispered behind her and grabbed her elbow.  </p><p>Calanthe: -I wasn't going to use it, after all dear <em> nadad </em>, you are the one who has that power – she said looking at him.  </p><p>Thorin: -Are you two sure it is wise? - he asked them.  </p><p>Bard: -Whatever you have in mind, do it quick – he said from where he was.  </p><p>Without giving an answer, Bilbo enchanted all of them. The spell could turn them all invisible and of course Calanthe use a bit of her own magic so if they talked or when they breathe, no one could hear them. Bard seeing what had happened in front of him was astonished, then he became even more surprised when a sentence started to appear in a wooden board of the barge. "It is an invisible spell, no one can see, hear or feel us. When we get to land, let a barrel fall so we will know and follow you to a safer place" that's what was being written in the wooden board. The writer saw him nodding and a moment later, the words were there no more.  </p><p>-What? - they all looked towards Ori who, unexpectedly was the one who had written down the words.  </p><p>Dori: -Since when have you learned how to write anything with knives? - he said in a scolding way.  </p><p>Ori: -Since Nori taught me how to use one – he said shyly. All of them were surprised except Calanthe and Bilbo who were smiling towards them. They always had known that Ori was a fiercely warrior and an excellent learner in fighting matters as much in daily basis matters or even learning some languages; there was always something more about the quiet ones. </p><p>Bofur: -How did the words disappeared? - he asked looking to the place where the carved word was supposed to be. </p><p>Calanthe: -That was me, master Bofur. We can't let anyone know of our presence, now can we? </p><p>Minutes after the words had disappeared from the wooden board, they had stopped by the Lake's docks, where there were more barges and boats with fishermen and trade ready to go in and out of the town. When Bard docked the barge, he went out to talk to another men. The Company thought he was trading them away and report them to someone, even Calanthe thought that; but what really happened was that Bard was actually negotiating with a fisherman to fill up the empty barrels with fish, for the poor people of Lake Town. "What do you see?" Someone asked to Bilbo, who was near the side where Bard had got out of the barge and could see what they were doing better than the others, in which he replied "Bard exchanged part of his money with a fisherman, apparently for food?" He wasn't sure; but all their doubts were soon clarified when they saw some machinery filling up the barrels. When Bard came back and started to row again to continue, Calanthe went to stood by his side and, in a way like the Lady Galadriel had taught her, send a thought to his mind the best she could, for time hadn't been on her side when it come to learn more about telephatic magic. "Where are you taking us?", he was surprised by what he had heard in his mind but answered in the same way, thinking louder so she could hear "We are approaching the Tall Gate. Then I am leading you to my home, where you can stay safe till you need to go. My two daughters, especially the younger one, are always talking about stories of the Northerns, I'm sure they will help you and your Company" and she replied "Thank you, descendant of Girion" and went to join their kin.  </p><p>When they approached the Tall Gate, a concierge was there guarding the gate. So, it was true, no one can get in and no one can get out without the Master's approval.  </p><p>-Halt! Go for inspection, papers please! - the man said in a jolly way and proceeded to get out of his little watch place – Oh it's you Bard.  </p><p>Bard: -Morning Percy – he said to the concierge.  </p><p>Percy: -Anything to declare?  </p><p>Bard: -Nothing than I'm cold and tired, and ready to for home - he said jumping out of the barge and giving said papers to the man called Percy.  </p><p>Percy: -You and me – he said getting back to his table and stamped the papers before giving them back to Bard – here we are, all in order. </p><p>And before Bard could reach the papers, a hand behind Percy had reached them first.  </p><p>-Not so fast. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm" only they're not empty, are they Bard? If I recall correctly your licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman – said a man with average height for a man, wearing all black and a hunchback that brought his shoulders forward lowering his neck.  </p><p>Bard: -That's none of your business – he replied harshly. </p><p>-Wrong – he said grinning wide – It's the Master's business, which makes it my business.  </p><p>Bard: -Oh come on Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat! - he said in a convincing way. </p><p>Alfrid: -These fish are illegal – he turned to the guards who were standing next to Percy – empty the barrels to the side. </p><p>-You heard him, in the canal! - the guard, who looked more like the captain of the guard, ordered to the others – come on, get on with it! - and they moved to empty the barrels.  </p><p>Bard: -Folk on this town are struggling, times are hard. Food is scarce.  </p><p>Alfrid: -That's not my problem.  </p><p>Bard: -When the people hear the Master's dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will be your problem then? - he said turning to him. </p><p>Alfrid: -Stop! - he said with his hand raised - Ever the people's champion, hein, Bard? Protector of the Common folk? You might have their favour now but it won't last. </p><p>Percy: -Rise the gate! </p><p>Alfrid: -The master has is eye on you. You'll do well to remember; we know where you live.  </p><p>Bard: -It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives.  </p><p>The town was constructed entirely of wood and stood upon wooden pillars sunk into the bed of the Long Lake, as a protection against the dragon Smaug, who dwelt nearby in the Lonely Mountain. It was situated on the west side of the lake, north of the mouth of the Forest River in a calm bay that was formed by the shelter of a rock promontory. A long wooden bridge connected the town to the land, ending in a building, with guards watching over the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>After all that bureaucracy and what seemed like ages, they finally made it to Bard's house. There inside were his two daughters, Sigrid and Tilda, who were waiting for them. After their father had explained all he knew to them, Sigrid and Tilda were surprised when it was true what their father was saying and indeed there were a group of fifteen dwarves and a hobbit amongst them. Thankfully, the line of Durin weren't recognized but the line of Nordove didn't had that luck.  </p><p>-It cannot be. The Northern Valkyrie is here within our humble house? Are you really a Valkyrie like the ones that come written on story books? - asked a little curious girl, turning towards Calanthe who was surprised by the change of events. It wasn't new among the Men race that a Northern Princess had be intitled as a Valkyrie by their race sixty long years ago, but it was always a surprise when someone actually found her everywhere, she went. </p><p>-Tilda don't start with your questions, can't you see she's tired and injured? - answered the elder one. </p><p>Tilda: -I am sorry. </p><p>Calanthe: -It's ok and yes, I am a Valkyrie like the ones that came in books – she said with blankness in her tone. It wasn't the first time she would have to face these questions nor it would be the last. </p><p>Tilda: -What is your name? </p><p>-Tilda what did I tel-  </p><p>Calanthe: -Calanthe. My name is Calanthe Nordove.  </p><p>-Calanthe Nordove? The northern crown princess? - now it was the eldest girl who was curious about her. </p><p>Calanthe: -Aye, the very same one.  </p><p>Tilda: -Wow, my name is Tilda and this is my annoying older sister, Sigrid – she bowed her head to them – and you must be the white wolf of Zarcadia – she said turning to Bilbo and bowing her head again. </p><p>Everyone got surprised by the name it was given to him, even he was surprised just like the others. </p><p>Sigrid: -It is an honour your highness – she said bowing her head to the two Nordove's - I hope you don't find it weird, your grace, but it is what the Northerns call you. For your bravery on the War. </p><p>All of a sudden, a boy had entered the house, Bard's son perhaps. Bard explained the same things he had explained his daughters and just like them, Bain was also surprised to have such a presence in his home.  </p><p>Bain: -So the rumours are true then? - he said approaching them. </p><p>Thorin: -What rumours? - he said for the first time since they entered the house. </p><p>Bain: -The rumours about the Northern Valkyrie. There are scouts in the streets looking for her. </p><p>Frerin: -Did you send for someone? - he whispered behind Calanthe.  </p><p>Calanthe: -No, nor did Bilbo – she whispered back – how were that scouts like? - she asked the boy.  </p><p>Bain: -They were all dressed in black with cloaks covering their faces, but one of them had his chest plate's showing. There in the black Armor was stamped a white insignia. A shield with three spears and a crown on the middle. </p><p>Bilbo: -Calanthe you don't think? </p><p>Balin: -It's the southern sigil, but why are they here? - he asked approaching them. All of a sudden, questions of "who are they" and "what is going on" could be heard loudly in the room, until Thorin yelled them to shut up and Calanthe continue. </p><p>Calanthe: -Where are they? How many? </p><p>Bain: -They're four, your grace, and they've been staying with the Master.  </p><p>Calanthe: -Please, don't let them know that we are here.  </p><p>Bard: -What is going on? </p><p>Bilbo: -My uncle's hunting us down. Me and my sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. This is not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello hello, how have you been doing? I have been dealing with some issues regarding both my personal life as well my student life and I'm in need of a break. </p><p>As you could see by the "title" this is not a chapter but information about the current state of the story. Currently I am on the process of going to university, therefore I am busy with school work and whatnot. I'm here to say that this story is going on a <strong>hiatus</strong> at least until mid july. </p><p>Regarding the story, I am currently on a writer's block and I'm trying to get out of it so I can continue wrtting and there's at least more five chapters until I reach the end of this part. </p><p>Again, I'm sorry to have been keeping you waiting but right now I need time to focus on my studies and finishing highschool and entering university. </p><p> </p><p>Lots of kissess and hugs for you, </p><p>The Writer In The Attic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for staying till the end. I hope you enjoyed my little space of creation and I hope to see you next time.  </p><p> </p><p>The writer in the attic. </p><p>(Disclaimer: Many of this characters belong to J.r.r Tolkien and others to Peter Jackson, the rest are my own creations)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>